


Overwatch Yandere Reader Inserts

by DominantPomegranate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Futanari, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantPomegranate/pseuds/DominantPomegranate
Summary: Works from my tumblr: yoooverwatch.tumblr.com. Will be added to daily and have common themes such as noncon, dubcon and obsessive tendencies. Mainly female reader, but will have some gender neutral reader and male reader sprinkled in as well.EDIT: some chapters have been fixed as ao3 doesn't like emojis and messed up my chapters.





	1. Pharah x Reader (kidnapping)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my tumblr at: yoooverwatch.tumblr.com if you would like to see filled requests before they are posted here, or to put in a request.

_prompt: Could you please do a story about a girl of your choice kidnapping the reader only to find out the reader is a fan of them and totally adores them (if it could end in cuddles that would be a big plus!)_

 

For Pharah, it was far too easy to take you.

With her ability to fly and status, people rarely questioned her or where she went. If somebody saw her flying through town, they took it as a blessing rather than a curse, assuming she was doing some sort of patrol to ensure the safety of the people.

She was not. Quite the opposite, in fact. But the people of Egypt were so blinded and grateful for their ‘savior,’ that she could probably murder someone in broad daylight and no one would question her.

The rocket queen had met you in one of the many markets of Cairo, and to her, it had seemed like fate. You were beautiful, so fluid and innocent. Something she rarely saw in this war-torn world. You hadn’t even noticed her, admiring some ware or product at one of the stands. She had followed for a while, watching as you slipped through the crowds, like a fish swimming through water.

She was battling with her own thoughts as she watched you, desperate to have something like you in her life. Like the trinkets you admired, she wanted to take you home and admire you, your beauty. But the justice-oriented part of her was telling her not to, that it would be illegal, that you had a life, a family.

The irrational part of her brain won, and she decided she would take you.

* * *

It had taken only a day to pinpoint where you lived, you rarely looked behind you on your way home, despite the fact that it was usually late at night. She had found that you worked at a bakery until late, often making batches of treats for the next day.

It took a week to know your schedule. You had weekends off, so she would take you on Friday. You had no plans with friends, she only knew because she had bugged your phone and read your texts. You had planned to deep clean your apartment, and to go grocery shopping. It wouldn’t be until Monday when you didn’t show up for work that anybody would know you were gone. By then, it would be too late. She would have all evidence of her being in your apartment removed, and have you secured in her safehouse, where no one would find you.

Friday came, and she followed you home, watching through your window as you went to bed. She had broken into your home the day before while you were at work, picking the lock on your door and unlocking the window to your bedroom. She had also slipped a sedative into the leftovers you would have the next day. It was cute how predictable you were, and it made her wonder what would have happened to you if she wasn’t here to save you from this life. You were worryless, sure, but you were also careless. She was surprised you hadn’t been attacked already.

Pharah slipped into your home, having climbed up the fire escape to open your window. She had strapped on her thunderbird wings and boosters, figuring it would be easiest to fly you home. You were out like a light, not even rustling in your sleep when the floor creaked under Pharah’s weight. She slipped her arms under your shoulders and you knees, picking you up bridal style as though you weighed nothing. With that, she was right back out of the window, closing it behind her with an elbow as she pushed off the ground to bring you home.

* * *

When you awoke, it was warm. Not the usual dry, summer heat of Cairo, but a comforting bodily warmth of an under-the-blanket slumber in a cool room. That was strange, you usually awoke sweating and uncomfortable. You sat up, confused when your hand wouldn’t reach to your face to rub the sleep out of your eyes. You looked at your wrist, brows furrowing when you saw the cuff of metal encasing your wrist, connected to a short chain welded to the wall.

“What…?” You only then noticed that the room you were in was not yours, this bed not your own. Fear overtook your still sleep-riddled brain, and you started to panic, tugging at the chain keeping you from moving very far.

“You’re awake.” You heard from the other end of the room, Fareeha standing in the doorway, a plate of food in one hand.

Your eyes were wide, and your mouth hung open in shock as you struggled to comprehend the situation.

She approached slowly, and was surprised when you didn’t retreat across the bed from her, allowing the woman to sit on the edge of the bed. Fareeha scooped some of the food onto a fork, what looked like scrambled eggs, and offered it to you. You leaned forward and took the bite, your eyes never leaving her’s.

“I’m–” She started, only to be cut off by yourself.

“Fareeha Amari, better known as Pharah.” You finished, and she looked somewhat shocked. You smiled softly. “I-I don’t know why I’m here, but I know what you have done to maintain the world’s peace. My brother was in the Egyptian military, he says you have saved his troop countless times.” There was a beat of silence before you surged forward, wrapping your unchained arm around her shoulders in a tight embrace. Fareeha almost feel the emotion rolling off of you, the true adoration you felt. She wrapped her arms around you as well. Good.

This would be easier than she thought.


	2. Futa Brigitte x Reader (succubus Briggite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte x Reader
> 
> nsfw, noncon, succubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com if you want to see my works sooner or want to put in a request.

_prompt: Howdy dude, can I get uhhhhhhhhh yandere succubus Brigitte(nsfw or not up to you)? Or alternatively hero complex Brigitte always “saving” her s/o? Either one would be fantastic! Anyways I love your writing and have a great day_

 

At first, Brigitte had joined Overwatch for safety. The outside world was getting more and more dangerous for demons like her, especially since she was required to feed off humans for her energy, she couldn’t keep to herself like some of the others. She had tried to be in relationships so she could feed off just one human, but humans were just so  _dull_ , and they rarely allowed her to take control in the way she wanted.

She was perfectly content to keep trying, though, but was driven out of her home when she was attacked by some so called ‘demon hunters.’ They were smart enough to pin her down as a demon, but they had accused her as a vampire. Fucking idiots. Did they not see her tan? Vampires would die for this kind of sun kissed skin. Literally. She had driven them away easily enough, but these sorts of attacks were becoming more and more frequent for some reason.

So she had confided in Reinhardt, a gentle Bergmönch her father had met in the mountains many centuries ago. He had invited her to Overwatch, ensuring that she would be safe there, as there were many other demons and monsters there. It was a safe haven for monsters and humans alike, albeit the fact that most of their best heroes were monsters was kept hidden. The leaders of Overwatch had created the institute as a pact between monsters and humans. Humans would provide this place of safety and comfort for monsters, and in return, monsters would fight for Overwatch with their supernatural strength and durability. It seemed like a fair trade to Brigitte, and if it meant no more bothersome attacks on her home, she was happy to fight for stupid human reasons. She may even get a free meal out of it.

She met you on a mission, about two months into her time in Overwatch. She had made a deal with one of the other demons there to keep her fed, albeit, bored as all hell. Overwatch had sent her and Pharah, an Ammit demon, into small town to ‘patrol.’ It had apparently seen a lot of Talon activity lately, so she and the Ammit would act as protection to the civilians while another team actively scouted for Talon soldiers.

So far the mission had been a bust, Brigitte having separated ways from her team mate, going off to check out the local market for any activity. That was when she met you.

You had bumped into her, giving a soft and sincere “sorry!” before moving onward, but for Brigitte, it had felt like someone sent a shock of electricity through her. Her eyes flashed a bright red due to the energy you had sent through her with just one touch, and it felt… amazing. She turned around abruptly, spotting your retreating for through the crowd and following. She needed another touch, just one more. Brigitte had never felt anything like you. It made her want to devour you, but to savor you. To take you slowly and draw all the pleasure out of your body as she could. 

She needed you.

She followed you for a while, doing her best to keep up. You had long since noticed her, trying to fasten your pace after seeing the strange look in her eye, and the heavy duty armor she wore. You began turning into alleys, trying to lose her while still make your way home. You had looked behind you, stopping when you saw that she was no longer following you. Had she given up? Why was she following you? Either way, you let out a sigh of relief, turning back to find your way home.

She was directly in front of you, and you gasped, her hand braced against the wall as she leaned against it, less than a foot away from you now.

“Hey.” She greeted calmly. She was smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“W-What do you want?” You asked firmly, gripping your bag close to your body.

“Calm down, I just want to talk.” She soothed, pushing off the wall in favor of advancing a little closer to you.

“Funny. I don’t.” You challenged, trying to walk past her and she laughed, dashing most of your confidence. She stopped you with a hand to your shoulder, and you could immediately tell something was off with her. Her grip was too strong, you were growing weary the longer she held on to you, and your hands lost their strength as they attempted to pry her fingers off of you.

“Too bad you don’t have a choice.” She sighed, looking at you fondly as your knees buckled under you, catching you by the shoulders and slipping one hand under your knees. Even just touching you like this sent shivers down her spine, and you smelled delicious. 

She couldn’t wait to get started.

* * *

You awoke slowly and drowsily to a sensation. It was soft at first, but as you became more and more awake, your body began to writhe in pleasure. You gasped as you came to realization what was happening, starting to struggle before hands pinned your thighs in place, the feeling of something soft and lithe wiggling around your clit becoming harder and faster as your hips bucked.

“W-Wait– Please. I don’t–” You cried out in pleasure as two fingers plunged into you, your brain struggling to comprehend the last few hours through the pleasure being brought to you.

You were blind folded, your hands bound together and fastened to something above your head, leaving you to your captor’s mercy. You recalled what had happened. The woman cornering you, somehow sapping the consciousness from your body, and now… you were here. Where was here? What would she do with you? Oh god, this was a nightmare–

A particular flex of the fingers inside you brought you out of your mental spiral, the digits pressing against a spot deep inside you, teasing it when she heard the unwilling moan of pleasure it earned from you. Between her fingers reaching spots deep within you, and the insistent sucking on your clit, you were close to coming. Your captor didn’t hold back, continuing her ministrations as she pushed you over the edge, moaning all the while as she tasted you.

You breathed heavily, your thighs shaking when her mouth didn’t stop, little distressed noises leaving your mouth as you begged her to stop, that you had just come. She readily ignored you, her tongue continually swirling around your clit, dipping down to dive into your entrance alongside her fingers, adding in a third digit when she heard you squeal of pleasure. She had you cumming a second time, your back arching and body writhing through the stimulation.

“Please,” You huffed, breathless through the aftershocks of your second climax. “Please, no more–” You almost screamed when she started again, shaking your head as your cries of pleasure rang in your ears.

This went on for what felt like hours, and eventually she entered you after making you come what felt like nearly five times, whispering sweet promises into your ears. It was a sweet relief from the torture on your clit, and you couldn’t tell if what was in you was real or not, but it was warm and veiny and  _large_  so you could only assume it was. The way it curved to press the head of the intrusion against that sensitive spot deep inside you drove you mad, the pleasure you felt so much more intense than any other time you have had sex. It made you wonder if it was because you had come so many times, or if it was something else.

You were already exhausted from your previous climaxes, barred from unconsciousness only by the deep thrusting of her cock within you. You longed to push the hands wandering your body away from you, whimpering when they found your breasts, squeezing experimentally before finding the soft buds of your nipples.

“Please, stop–” You cried out when her thumb found your sore clit, and your begging increased tenfold, walls squeezing down on her cock in pleasurable agony, her pace gaining in speed and force and you could feel her dick throbbing inside of you, surely she had to be close–

You felt your body seize up once more, back frozen in an arch and your mouth open in a silent scream as you came again, painfully. Between your painful climax, you could hear her own moans of pleasure as she came within you, hips grinding into yours as she savored her orgasm, savoring the way you squeezed violently around her.

You collapsed, and she pulled out of you, reaching up to slide the blindfold off your eyes. Sure enough, it was the woman who had taken you, sweating and looking incredibly satisfied with yourself. She stroked your face, and it was then that you had noticed the black horns sprouting from the sides of her head, curling before ending in a point. You felt as well as saw a black, leathery tail slide down your thigh as she straddled your hips, matching wings curling around the two of you as she laid herself on you, chest to chest, looking up fondly into your fearful eyes.

“Ready for round two, darling?”


	3. Alpha/Futa Mercy x Reader (ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Mercy x Reader, ABO dynamics, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at: yoooverwatch.tumblr.com if you want to put in a request.

_prompt: Yandere Alpha!Mercy sedating and mating with omega!Patient!reader. (Forced pregnancy) Please & Thank you!_

 

You were playing a dangerous game. Working with a doctor, a brilliant doctor such as Angela none the less, while you were an omega playing beta? You were either straight up stupid or desperate. It was the latter. You despised working for an organization like Overwatch, but you were desperate for a job. People rarely hired you when they found you were an omega. Luckily for you, you and Commander Ana had made a deal. She knew your pain, she had known people like you. So she gave you a chance, so long as you didn’t cause any disruptions.

You took this very seriously, taking your suppressants religiously, constantly covering your scent with beta perfumes. You took every precaution, only going out on base when you needed to. Never drawing attention to yourself. You should have known that Angela had you figured out fairly quickly, but you honestly thought you were doing well. Even if she did noticed, you figured she wouldn’t care. She was a beta, and you weren’t bothering anyone, not to mention you did good work as med-bay’s nurse. Right?

Angela had known since day one. She smelled your beta perfume and knew what you were. You weren’t an alpha, she had guessed, seeing as you didn’t have that sort of natural confidence alphas usually carried themselves with. You had to be an omega, and it made her alpha blood sing. She, too, had decided to conceal her nature, simply desiring to make her work easier. Alphas had trouble taking care from other alphas, so the beta perfumes made the weary alphas a little easier to work with.

The doctor didn’t take suppressants like you did, as she knew how badly they could effect your body if you took them long term. She opted to take off work during her ruts instead, shifting her work onto Moira instead. Much to the ginger’s chagrin. But… for some reason, Angela was bothered by the fact you took suppressants, as well as wore beta perfume. She wasn’t surprised, as most omegas had trouble getting jobs because of their nature, but it was just so… unnatural. She hated it, in fact. Not suppressants, no. They were infinitely useful. But that fact that you took them. You could be such a beautiful omega, and just imagining how you would smell, good God it made her want to find out. She found herself obsessed with unlocking your true nature, yearning to see what you would look like swollen with pups. Her pups.

She what she had to do. It was difficult, but she had practice when it came to inducing heats. She had her fair share of enhanced soldiers having difficulties when it came to natural heats. It made them edgy and violent when their own bodies denied them their rut, so Angela had concocted a serum to give their body a little kickstart. It hadn’t failed her so far, so all it needed was a little tweaking to induce an omega’s heat instead of an alpha’s. She managed to perfect it, and now all she needed was to get you alone.

To you, Angela was not a threat, as you hadn’t even come close to figuring out she was an alpha. So, when the doctor invited you to have dinner at her house, you thought it was just her being a friendly coworker, trying to make you feel welcome. You had arrived in a modest black dress, short sleeved and reaching just a bit above your knees, neckline leaving your nape exposed. Good. You felt safe enough to expose your neck to her, that would make things so much easier. She got some wine in you during dinner, serving you a simple meal of pasta. She had slipped the sedative in your food, acting quickly as you tried to excuse yourself from the table, Angela standing quickly to catch you, slipping the needle in your neck to administer the inducer.

She watched as you struggled to move, eyes blown wide and confused at the sedative paralyzed your body, but didn’t put you to sleep. You could still move minimally, but your struggled to form words and to put any actual strength behind your arms. Angela stroked your face, softly shushing your questioning sound as she watched the inducer run its course.

“A-Angela–” You gasped as wave of heat hit you, something you hadn’t felt since your younger years. “Angela, what did you do?” You asked, and it almost hurt her to see the betrayed look in your eyes.

You had trusted her, but God it was worth it to betray you like this. She could already smell the pheromones releasing from the scent gland in your neck. You smelled like all the things she adored. Freshly cut grass… the cinnamon on Franzbrötchen… the perfume her mother used to wear. She felt her cock grow hard, and she knew she couldn’t hold back much longer, and judging by the flush on your cheeks and dilated pupils– You couldn’t either.

Your body betrayed you as Angela stripped you, your pleas and whimpers for her to stop contradicted by the way your hips shivered in pleasure at her touch. You tried feebly to push at her shoulders as she unclasped your bra, your hands desperately trying to clutch at the fabric in attempts to keep yourself covered. You gasped when she ripped the fabric out of your hands, Angela pushing her hips between your thighs as she pressed her cock against the heat of your pussy, sighing in relief at she rutted against you.

You began to sob in fear, a string of ‘why, why, why’ leaving your mouth as the alpha finally released her cock from it’s confines. Angela shushed you, leaning close to whisper sweet comforts into your ear, claiming that it would be okay. You tried not to scream at she pulled your panties down your thighs, looking down and finally catching sight of her thick cock. It was pale, thick and long, veins protruding and pulsing lewdly as she slid her forming knot against the puffy lips of your sex. You were wet and painfully aroused, your body captured by the raging warmth and need of your induced heat, slick dripping from your core as Angela pressed the smooth head of her cock against your entrance.

“D-Don’t, Angela– Alpha, please!” You pleaded as the head slipped away from your entrance, her slender fingers reaching down to line up again properly.

“Quiet, my omega. I’ll help you.” She soothed softly, and you couldn’t form words to explain that you were begging for mercy and not her cock.

You whined, your virgin sex already having to stretch to accommodate her alpha cock, squealing as the head popped in. She moaned, long and loud as her hands found your hips, stroking softly along your sides in what she hoped was a calming manner.

“God, you are so tight, mein omega.” The doctor hissed, giving soft little pumps of her hips as she enjoyed the feeling of you squeezing around her. “Your insides like to pull me in, as though they are begging for more.”

She lowered her chest to your’s, her mouth laving along your neck as you whimpered, shifting upward to look into your eyes. Her eyes were a cold blue, full of a possessive lust for you, the object of her affections. She smiled.

“Let us give it what it wants, okay?”

With that, the alpha pushed herself further into you, your tight hole burning with the stretch of her. You bucked your hips, her cock hitting a spot within you that made you moan along with her, your mind soon losing sight of the fact that this was not consensual. The pleasure she was bringing you by just filling you was blinding, the curve of her cock pressing the head into all your sensitive spots, rubbing along them as she pulled her cock out, and pushed back in. She started a rough pace, focusing on plunging as deep into you as she could with each thrust.

With nothing to hold onto besides the floor, you wrapped your arms around her neck for some sort of anchor. She took this as a sign to go faster, diving down to kiss you, her tongue exploring the wet cavern of your mouth. When she pulled back, she caged your face with both hands, an action that terrified you as it forced your eyes to meet hers. They had since been filled with an obsessive, crazy look, and it made your brain wonder how long she had been planning this.

“Finally…” She huffed, her hips still pistoning her cock into you as she stroked your hair possessively. “I finally get to breed you. You’ll look so beautiful–” Angela grunted, pushing particularly harsh into you, and earning a whine from your end. “So beautiful, pumped full of my cum– Swollen with my pups…” She kissed you again, abruptly. “I’ll marry you, we will start a family– Together. Finally–” Her tone was getting terse, and you could feel her knot swelling within you as she got close. You were close too, and she finally threw you over the edge with one final, rough thrust into you, her hips grinding against yours as her knot swelled inside of you. You could feel her white hot cum pooling into the back of your sex, slipping past your cervix, relaxed from the inducers, your womb greedily absorbing whatever come it could, your walls squeezing Angela’s cock to milk out every drop of come.

The two of you breathed heavily, Angela absentmindedly stroking your face as she looked down at you fondly, hair mussed up and sweat on her brow. Your mind was finally a little clearer, now that you had worked out some of the drug, but you could feel a round two quickly building up in your body. Angela shifted the two of you to lay on your sides, content to lay and cuddle as her knot plugged you full of her come, trying to ensure a pup.

“Finally.” She sighed into your ear. “Finally…”


	4. Jesse McCree x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, gun play, noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Mccree likes making his s/o suck on the barrel of his gun while he fucks them missionary style._

 

Jesse always liked to blow off some steam after missions, and unfortunately for you, he liked to target you as his object of affects more often than not. He didn’t even have the decency to do it back at base, often taking you in the rubble and ruins of the battlefield, unsettlingly quiet after the battle had been done.

He would always pull you away from the rest of the squad, putting a hand over your mouth as he swept you off to some dark, secluded spot, leaving the others to wonder where the two of you went. From there, he would push you down, binding your wrists together with his belt, stripping you efficiently as he freed his cock. If he was feeling particularly kind, he would prepare you beforehand, maybe even make you come so you were wet for him.

Luckily for you, he had started bringing lube with him on missions for the sake of saving time. He loved how tight you were when he gave minimal preparation, and the lube helped ease the way without loosening you too much. Hearing your cries of discomfort as he stretched you always made him shiver, the fingers on his flesh hand teasing your clit.

His gun always found it’s way into the mix, whether it be pressed against your stomach, or clenched in his hand uncomfortable tight as he thrust into you harshly. Today was the first time it had found it’s way to your mouth, your cries apparently too loud for him to enjoy today.

You could still taste the gun powder on the barrel, the metal’s warmth frightening you as he commanded you to “suck it, darlin’.” He was never cruel enough to choke you on the gun, but he did enjoy pulling it out of your mouth and watching you lick along the barrel, your tongue occasionally meeting his fingers clenched around the handle as well.

He would always come inside of you, forcing you to come along with him as you gave one last suck to the gun, your cheeks hollowing as he pulled the weapon from your mouth, kissing the metal before he pulled it away completely. 


	5. Jesse McCree X Reader (sparring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree x Reader
> 
> noncon, sparring, nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Something were McCree is sparring reader reader and pins her down to the ground and man-handles her._

 

You hated the cowboy. Well… Hate was such a strong word. He was a creep. Always making little comments about how pretty he thought you were, or how he would “take you on a date so swell, you’d never want to leave him arm.” Or insisting that you “let a man take care of you for once, sweetheart. You didn’t need a man, let alone a man like Jesse.

That didn’t stop you from seeing him, though. You were a trusted soldier for Overwatch, meaning they had a habit of sending you on missions that the cowboy often attended. Jack had also insisted that you train with the inner circle, that they could teach you the skills that made them so efficient. You were elated, until you realized that Jesse would be there as well. You had tried to justify saying yes. Surely you wouldn’t be training with him often, right? You could handle the cowboy, just as you had until now.

“You’ve met Jesse, right?” Jack asked, leading you into the training room. Many of Overwatch’s heroes were here. You were training with the big boys, now. 

“Uhm, y-yes sir.” You stuttered, trying not to make direct eye contact with the cowboy, who was smirking your way.

“What? Something wrong?” Jack questioned, raising one grey brow.

“N-No, sir!” You insisted. “I-I just think I could use a little more in strength! Maybe I could train with Zarya instead?”

He chuckled a little bit, clapping a hand on your shoulder, earning a frown from Jesse across the room. “I’ve seen your performances, you’re plenty strong. You could use some work on your hand-to-hand, which Jesse is great at.” He explained, leading you towards the cowboy much to your chagrin. “I know, a lot of people find him intimidating. Don’t worry, he only looks gruff.”

With a final push, Jack left you with Jesse, giving an off-handed order for him to train you.

The two of you were still for a moment, your eyes suddenly very interested in looking at your feet. When Jesse didn’t say anything, you finally snuck a look up at him, stifling a horrified gasp when you were met with a devious smirk. He tilted his hat upward, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I’ll take real good care of ya.”

* * *

He had led you to a private training room, a decently sized space with a matted floor. You were stiff as a board, nerves on edge as he allowed the door to shut behind you. You didn’t move from your position near the door, watching as he shucked off his workout jacket. He stepped onto the mat, giving you a look.

“Well?” He said expectantly. “You comin’?”

You broke out of your little fear induced trance, nodding. You were seriously overthinking this. Jesse wouldn’t neglect his order to train you, right? Right.

“Y-Yeah.” You replied, stepping onto the mat with the man. “Where do we start?”

“Well, I oughta’ get a feelin’ of your fighting style.” He said, and his seriousness surprised you. You inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t taking this chance to flirt or tease. “That way I can tell what we need to fix.” He put one foot in front of the other, raising his fists in a fighting stance. “Try to take me down, okay?”

“Alright.” You affirmed, going into your own defense stance.

Both of you were still for a moment, before you lunged at him. You went to throw a right hook, which he swiped to the side with the back of his wrist, earning the fist of his freehand to your side. You groaned, twisting to push your elbow into his face. Again, he swiped your attack away from his face, grabbing your elbow as he pushed you away.

“Hm, not bad.” He grunted as you wiped the sweat off your hands. “If you’re fighting a civilian. Anyone else and you’d be dead within a minute.”

You blushed in embarrassment and frustration, and he laughed at your expression. 

“That’s not terribly helpful, Jesse.” You commented, his amused expression fell, and you started sweating again. God, he made you nervous.

“Wanna be a smart ass, huh darlin’?” He said seriously. “Fine, play time is over. You are too predictable, you twitch your hand on the side you are going to attack with. Come at me.”

You nodded. Finally, you were getting some constructive criticism. 

The next fifteen minutes was spent throwing attacks on him and getting thrown on your ass in return. You were beginning to get frustrated, yelling with each hook as he deflected your moves one by one.

“Come on! Hit me!” He roared as you charged him, bluffing a right hook before slamming your left fist right into his face, earning a pained grunt from the cowboy. You were still for a moment, and he looked back to you, blood on his mouth and a dangerous look in his eye.

You threw another punch at him, desperate to give him a taste of your frustration. He caught your hand, twisting it behind your back, sweeping your legs out from under you, slamming you stomach down onto the mat. You gasped as your breath left you, the weight of the cowboy pressing down onto your back as you writhed beneath him.

He pinned both wrists behind your back with one hand, sitting on the back of your thighs as he leaned back, wiping the blood from his chin. “Man, it’s been a while since I’ve been hit like that. You’re good.” He leaned down to whisper into your ear. “Not good enough, sugar.”

You whimpered as his weight pinned you down, struggled to free yourself from his grip. “I-I’m sorry–”

“What’s there to be sorry ‘bout, pumpkin?” He chuckled. “Damn, you’re cute. I like seein’ you underneath me.”

You squeaked as you felt his tongue slide along the back of your neck, shivering in horror. What had happened to all the seriousness? The training?

“P-Please don’t, Jesse–” You whimpered as his hips ground against your ass, tears beginning to slide down your cheeks. “I’m sorry! Don’t–”

You felt something wrap around your wrists– Possibly a nearby jump rope. With both hands free, one went to your mouth to stifle your cries as he pulled down your spandex shorts and panties in one go, exposing the puffy lips of your pussy.

You shook your head as you felt a finger swipe up your slit, the gathering wetness slicking the metal of his finger. You cried for help behind his hand, earning a soft shushing noise from the cowboy.

“Quiet down, sugar. Wouldn’t want anybody walking in on you like this, would’ya?” He questioned as his finger played with your entrance, slipping in to earn a surprised moan from you. 

You couldn’t help your body’s reaction, your cries for help replaced with cries of pleasure. Since you had quieted down, he uncovered your mouth, slipping two fingers into your mouth, playing with your tongue as his other hand slipped another finger into your pussy. He delved deep, curling his fingers into your front wall. Finding the soft, spongy spot within you, he stroked it, earning a buck of your hips as you cried out in pleasure.

He could feel you trying to babble beneath the weight of his fingers playing with your tongue, shaking your head blearily as he scissored his fingers within you, stretching your wall deliciously as he ground his clothed cock into the back of your thighs.

“God, you’re so tight.” He growled, wiggling his fingers against your walls, soft insides trying to milk his fingers for all they were worth. “I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

This earned a violent reaction from you, Jesse’s laughter ringing through the sparse room as he pinned you down with his weight, driving his fingers into your g-spot as you sobbed in pleasure. You had grown painfully wet, your body betraying your desire to be anywhere but in this situation.

He finally removed his fingers, earning another escape attempt from you as he freed his cock, stroking it to full length as he slid the head along your slit. You shivered in fear, his free hand pulling your shirt from under you, pushing the cloth into your mouth to keep you quiet as he pressed the head of his cock to your entrance.

You squealed as the thick tip of his cock popped past your hymen, gasping as he pushed the rest of his length into your core. He stretched you as you hilted, grinding his length inside you as your walls squeezed and fluttered around him. He groaned in pleasure, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in.

Jesse began a slow pace, aiming to tease you as opposed to chasing any pleasure of his own. His hands grabbed at your ass cheeks, spreading them as he rolled his hips into you, groaning softly with each thrust.

“God, you feel good, darlin’.” He growled, watching as his cock plunged into your hole over and over, shivering at the heavenly sound of your cries and whimpers. “So tight– So tight just for me.” He hissed.

You squirmed as his chest met your back, rolling his hips into you as he ground the head of his cock against your cervix, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he hit sensitive spots deep within your sex. You could feel the tight knot of climax curl within your core, heightened when McCree’s freehand found your clit, hips pressing down on his hand as he pleasured you.

You finally came with squeal, his fingers swirling around your clit through your orgasm, your thighs shaking with each wave of pleasure as he did. He pressed his hips to yours in turn one final time, rolling and grinding inside of you with little thrusts as he came. White hot cum pooled inside of you as your walls milked his cock for all it was worth, earning a shiver from the sensation.

The two of you huffed as you came down from your respective highs, your body completely lax as you twitched with aftershocks. The cowboy rolled off of you, his cock slipping out of you as he sighed in pleasure. You rolled over, sitting up as you struggled to removed the bonds from your wrists, only making it so far before Jesse took notice.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, darlin’. Where do you think you’re goin’?” He laughed at the fear in your eyes. “I’m not done with you.”


	6. Soldier 76 x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 76 x Reader
> 
> sfw, noncon, kidnapping, murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com.

_prompt: Yandere! Soldier:76 but when he returns as a vigilante come his previous friendship with her as a symbol for overwatch his obsession is now happily married with two wonderful children that share their parents’ looks. He’s come to their door covered in blood, generating fear from his lovely that was clear in her eyes when she opened the door. Asking if he needed her to call an ambulance or anything at all. Little does she know that the blood isn’t his. Him stepping inside to her warm welcoming home; her warmth such a healing and stirring that lovestruck feeling in his heart once more for a fleeting moment before her husband came rushing down the stairs asking what was happening. He seemed friendly enough. Definitely no soldier. Soft. Just like his beloved. What would he do in this situation? If you wanna write for it ofc! Would he break down with heartbreak bc of the way she looks to another with love or would he finally take what was his and show her true love._

 

It had been years. Such long years since he had last seen you. He had dreamed of your face every night, it’s softness, your bright smile and curious eyes. He missed it constantly, it was just one of many things he missed about you.

So when you opened the door to your house, warm light leaking out of the doorway, he was disappointed to see how scared you were. He had taken off his mask so you would recognize him, so he hadn’t expected to see a look of fright painting your face.

“J-Jack?” You finally said, after a moment of expectant silence. He could tell you were between emotions, obviously you had thought he had died in the initial fall of Overwatch. “J-Jack, you’re covered in blood!”

His happy expression fell, looking down to his blood soaked jacket. Oh. He had forgotten about that. Being covered in at least a little bit of blood, whether it was his or someone else’s, was natural to him now. He just hadn’t noticed how much he was covered in.

“Do you need me to call an ambulance?!” You exclaimed, trying to break him out of his silent reverie to get some answers. It was difficult thinking of a way to explain to you that this wasn’t  _his_ blood. 

“No,” He started, shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips. You had always been like this, even during your Overwatch days. Always worried over him. It was something nostalgic he hadn’t experienced in such a long time. “Its not mine. Can I come in?” He took a step forward to enter the house, but you put a hand up to stop him.

“W-What? No. Jack. Jack!” You had huffed in confusion and explanation. You needed answers before you could let him anywhere near you. “What do you  _mean_ its not yours? Whose is it?”

“Does it matter? I’m here now, come on–” He was beginning to get frustrated. Why couldn’t the two of you talk about this inside?

His question was answered when he saw a child run up to you, exclaiming something about how he had found all the toothbrushes in the toilet and how he hadn’t done it. As soon as he saw the blood-soaked man in the doorway, he let out a scream, rushing up the stairs, yelling.

“W-Wait, Gabe!” You called after him, trying to grab him before he could escape. He slipped through your fingers, and you looked back to Jack, holding your hands up to push him away from your house. “Jack, I’m sorry. You need to go.”

He grabbed your wrists, pulling you close to his chest. “Whose kids are those?” He growled, gripping you tighter as you struggled to escape from his grip. “Are they yours?”

“Jack! Let go!” You yelled, and managed to get a hand free, smashing it against his chest. He didn’t budge.

“Hey, hey!” You heard your husband’s voice behind you as he descended the stairs, running up to your aid, pulling you away from your old comrade. “What is going on here? Who are you?” It was silent for a moment before your husband piped up again. “Wait. I know you. Aren’t you the strike commander? Jack Morrison?”

“H-Honey, no–” You tried to silence him, to disprove the man’s recognition. Jack hated being recognized.

“Is this the father?” Jack growled, fixing your husband with a dangerous look.

“This is my  _husband._ ” You stated firmly. 

It was silent for a moment. No one moved, and you could tell your husband was struggling to tell Jack to leave. He was never the bravest, but you loved him for it. You hated people you loved being in danger.

The two of you watched as Jack nodded, looking to the ground before he slowly looked to you again. There was a dangerous look in his eyes, soon covered by the visor of his mask as he replaced it on his face.

“That’s too bad.”

* * *

You kicked and screamed behind the heaviness of his hand as he dragged you to the trunk of his car, popping it open. He had you pinned against his side with one arm, switching from covering your mouth to choking the air out of you with an arm around your throat. 

He rummaged around in a bag with his free hand, sighing as you slapped your hands weakly against the arm choking you. He had killed him. Your husband. He left the kids, and made a call to the police as a concerned neighbor to your house, then he had dragged you out of your home.

“I didn’t want it to happen this way, but I was afraid it might. I brought this to make the trip easier.” You felt a prick in your neck and choked out a squeal as your body began to lose it’s strength. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the kids are fine. Maybe they can even join us when you come to your senses again, and realize you love me.”

He held you close as your body went limp, tears of sadness trailing down your cheeks as you lost consciousness. He tied your arms in the darkness of the night, placing you softly among blankets in the trunk of the car, giving you one last look of adoration before he gently closed the hatch.

You would remember how much you loved him soon enough. The two of you would be happy again, would get married. You’d start your own family with him. He would protect you, better than that other man ever could. Make you happier than anything in your old life ever could.


	7. Soldier 76 x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 76 x Reader
> 
> nsfw, noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Could I get something like fem s/o finds soldier really badly hurt and takes him to her hospital/clinic or something?? and he either threatens her or forces her in some way to stay with him because she saw him without his mask??? thank_

 

He had been on the run from Gabriel in Dorado when it happened. It was the early years, only a few grays in his hair. He was now the Soldier, and he didn’t know who the Reaper was yet. All he knew was this man knew his tells well. Knew which safe houses he would go to. He should have guessed it.

Gabriel had gotten him good. Made him feel safe in his safehouse, allowed him to sleep for a few hours before waking him up. Jack fled immediately, remembering the feel of the Reaper’s claws in him one night. The entity seemed to like the chase, liked to corner him and make him suffer before Jack could get away. Reaper had done that a few times now, and boy was Jack feeling it.

He had carved into him with his claws, put quite a few bullets in him, choked the air out of him once or twice before he finally stopped following him. Reaper was sure he was a deadman when he left him. This was the slums after all, no one would come to save a man like him.

Just before the entity left, he crouched next to the beaten man, growling into his ear. 

“Just like me… You’ll die slow, and alone. Enjoy, Jack.”

He blacked out, and he thought for sure he was dead.

* * *

When he awoke, it was bright at first, but not bright enough. Was this heaven? He felt himself laugh. No. There was no way a man like him would go anywhere besides hell. When his eyes finally adjusted, he took in his surroundings. A soft bed. Too homey to be a traditional hospital. A dim, beat up lamp to his right on a night stand, accompanied by the familiar sight of a vital monitor.

He attempted to sit up, and groaned in pain. He had to get out of here, wherever he was. He wasn’t safe anywhere. Another, louder groan of pain left his mouth as he sat up once more. He turned to see the door open, a smaller woman standing in the doorway.

“Oh! No, no, no!” You rushed over to him, causing him to become defensive. As you rushed towards him, hand stretching out to push him back down, he grabbed your wrist and spun you around, his arm pressing your own against your chest as his free arm came to your neck, threatening it choke the air out of you.

“Who are you?” He growled, and you shivered. Whether it was out of fear or feeling something from his gravelly voice, you didn’t know. “Where am I? What-”

“Calm down!” You insisted, earning silence from him. “If you let me go, I will tell you everything, okay?” You bargained, but his arm remained in place, keeping you pinned. “Oh come on, if I was somebody who wanted you dead, why would you be here? Very much alive, might I add.”

With that, you felt his arms loosen, allowing you to slip free from his grip. You turned to face him again, smoothing down your apparel before speaking again.

“You’re at R Clinic, in Dorado. We are actually only a few blocks from where I found you. You looked like you were only holding on by a thread, I had to use a wheelbarrow to get you here.” You explained, checking over his IV drip as you talked. 

“You seem like the type of guy who isn’t…” You paused, looking him in the eye. “Exactly one with the law. Don’t worry, I am the only employee here. I don’t operate… legally… so to say, but I assure you I had a license at one point.” This earned you a look from the man. “This way I can treat people without having to report the nature of their wound. It is actually better for business, considering many of these people are criminals.”

There was a moment of silence where you retrieved something from the drawer of the nightstand, causing him to tense. “I did have to… remove your mask, though.” You admitted, offering him the broken piece of armor you had pulled out. His hands flew to his face, only now noticing the absence of his mask. The glass in the visor was shattered, the metal part that covered his mouth was dented and looked like the edges had been bent upward, the section that usually went around his jaw to hold it in place was in your other hand.

“I couldn’t find a button to release it, I had to pry it off with a crow bar.” You explained, setting the pieces on the nightstand. “I would have left it if I could, but the glass was inside the mask, and some of it had gotten lodged in the skin from what I could see. I’m sorry.” 

You hadn’t said it, but he could tell you knew who he was. But, back then he was younger. More naive. He wasn’t focused on you knowing his identity, he was focused on you. In that moment, you had saved him, otherwise he would have been much angrier. His anger was quelled when he saw your face, beautiful and soft, caring. A compassion that he hadn’t seen since his last altercation with Angela. And even then, the two of them were fighting.

You were fulfilling something he had desperately needed. He had to leave this place eventually, but he would take you with him. Even if it killed him. Besides, you weren’t safe either, now that you had seen his face.

* * *

It almost physically hurt him to stay still for so long. Obviously you were still helping him recover, taking him on  ****short walks and making sure his muscles recovered properly. He was left alone one day, nearly back to full health, eating a meal of chicken and rice you had made for him, when you came slamming into the clinic, breathless and afraid. He stood up immediately as you ran to him.

“J-Jack–” You huffed, throwing your bag of supplies down. “T-There were people at the market. Taking pictures of me–” You were nearly hysterical, and he immediately began gathering things. “They had your picture, and started asking me about you– What are you doing?” You asked as he packed up his bag.

“I’m leaving. It’s not safe for me here anymore.” He fibbed coldly. Of course he wasn’t going to leave you behind, but he needed you desperate. Needed you to follow his every word, want to be with him.

“W-What about me?” You asked quietly.

“I can’t take you with. You’ll just slow me down.” It hurt to say words like this to you, but it was all part of his plan.

“P-Please, Jack. I won’t slow you down. I can help!” You bargained, trying not to seem too desperate. “I saved you remember? You were almost dead and I fixed you up, I can do it again, I–”

“Fine, fine!” He agreed, grabbing your bag and pushing it into your arms. “Get whatever medical supplies you can fit in here. But–” He grabbed you by the shoulder, gripping you tightly as he looked seriously into your eyes. “You listen to everything I say, and do everything I say. Got it? Everything.”

You nodded, desperate to survive this. You worked with criminals, sure, but you had been lucky enough to avoid anything like this. As you filled your bag and went to find Jack, you saw him pouring a trail of gasoline from room to room.

“W-What are you doing?!” You questioned angrily, he dropped the can of gasoline, turning you harshly by the shoulder as he pushed you towards the exit.

“Don’t you get it? You can never come back here. Never.” He explained, pushing you out the door into the darkness of the night as he lit a match. “You’re with me from now on, or you’re dead.” He stepped out the door, throwing the match into the house, watching as the flames started, closing the door behind him. “Come on.”

“It’s time to go.”

* * *

It was only a month or two later that you found out what had really happened. Jack had found a place, completely unregistered and bought with a fake name. It was actually somewhere in America, but he hadn’t told you where, figuring it was to keep you from leaking that information in the case that you got caught.

There, the two of you lived together for a month before you actually started noticing how weird Jack’s behavior was. The two of you had gotten closer during the journey, and you figured his possessive behavior was just to protect you. But then… He started asking things of you.

He wouldn’t let you leave the new safehouse, claiming that it was to protect you. But, you got to a point where it was infuriating, being inside so long was stressing you out. You eventually pushed past him to leave, only to be grabbed by the hair and dragged back. He threatened to turn you in to Talon. You finally agreed not to go outside after an intense scolding on his part.

 It was then that he started to see how far he could push you. How far you would go to stay under his protection. He hadn’t wanted it to happen like this, but the more he saw your scared expressions, the more he started to like it. The more he enjoyed seeing your nervous expression when he cornered you, his arms caging you in so you were unable to escape his advances.

He finally to it too far one night, demanding you come sit in his lap. You knew where this would go, and you refused. You didn’t think of him like that. He had stood furiously, stalking towards you with an angry look that made you shiver in fear.

“You think you have the right to say no?” He had growled, pushing you. You stumbled backwards, unsure of if you should run. You would be killed if you didn’t stay with him, wouldn’t you? “I protected you out of the kindness of my heart, and you don’t even have the decency to give me something in return?” He scoffed. “Your shitty medical skills? No, I don’t think so.”

His hand flew out to your throat, and you squeaked, allowing him to throw you towards the couch. You landed on your knees on the floor, your hands catching the cushions of the couch as you struggled not to cry.

“P-Please Jack–” You begged as he closed in on you, grabbing you by the hair, effectively silencing you.

“You look good on your knees like this.” He state, angling your face to look up at him. You mostly saw the expanse of his chest. “You have two choices. This,” He gestured to the door. “Or death. You choose.”

You licked your lips nervously, earning a growl from the man. Death? Or sexual favors? Its not like you were a virgin or anything, just a little inexperienced… And who know if any death you could get out there would be painless.

You looked at him, and nodded. He smiled.

“Good choice.”

* * *

You gagged as you struggled to keep up with him. It had started bad enough when you agreed. He had pressed your face against the bulge in his pants, grinding against your cheek as he laughed at you. Teasing about how weak you were, about how this was all you were good for. He made you unzip his pants with your teeth, no hands allowed.

He had since sat on the couch, spreading his legs as he watched you service him, tongue trailing along his cock before he used a hand at the back of your head as a ‘gentle’ encouragement to get you to take him into your mouth, which soon turned into his full on thrusting into your mouth, all moans and groans from him. You took him as deep as you could go, and even then, he forced you deeper. He had a hand on each side of your head, cock forced deep in your throat as you swallowed around him, grinding the head of his cock into the back of your throat.

You had long since started crying, tears and saliva streaming down your cheeks as he finally came down your throat, the choice of swallowing it not an option as it slid into your stomach. He finally released you, allowing you to finally slip his cock from your tired mouth, flexing your jaw as you tried to wipe away all the wetness from your face. Your heard him sigh, and you wondered if he would go to sleep and leave you alone.

“Alright, come here.” You heard from behind you, and you whipped around, fixing him with an incredulous look. He patted his lap.

“What? Did you think we were done? Oh honey.” He laughed, standing, ready to grab you once more. “We have a long night ahead of us.”


	8. Genji x Reader (somnophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji x Reader
> 
> nsfw, noncon, somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Okay but somnophilia with genji? Like he is just so out of practice and you’re so perfect he wouldn’t want to make things a mess with you when he finally gets to take you when you’re awake. It wouldn’t be hard for a ninja to sneak a little something into your meal or a bottle of water you sipped from. And him taking you to your home would appear even less suspicious. You may not truly notice him outside but he knows your heart beats for him as his does yours. And he knows your body needs his too._

 

Genji was delusional nothing you say or do could ever convince him that you weren’t as madly in love with him as he was with you. He saw the way you looked at him (i.e.: you didn’t look at him as though he was a  _monster_ like all the other girls.) To him, that made you perfect. A goddess. You were the first to treat him with genuine kindness, and not just because you had to as a coworker. You invited him to coffee.

_“If you can have coffee?” You had said jokingly. “Does that mask come off?”_

That was the first time he had genuinely laugh in so long. Finally, something other than Talon this and Talon that. He fell for you. Hard. He never knew what it was that you saw in him, but he became incredibly possessive. Another ugly emotion of his that he had to hide from you. It was painful not being able to push away others that came near you, for fear of making you hate him.

He got his chance at night, watching you at night to ensure your safety. It also gave him the chance to turn away (or murder) anyone that came knocking at your door in the late hours. It was a plus when you would be upset with them come tomorrow, all of your suitors seemingly too afraid to come near anymore.

But his favorite part of the night? Watching your serene form as you slept. So still and quiet, a strange opposite to your usually bubbly and talkative attitude. It tempted him so often. Tempted him to crawl in that bed beside you, feel your soft skin as you dreamed. He didn’t dare touch you when you were awake for fear of ruining what you had.

He was your shoulder to cry on, always dishing him the latest gossip on your regular coffee dates. It was his own little slice of heaven. These ‘dates’ pushed him to the edge in a dangerous way, though. Watching you drink your coffee gave him the idea to drug you, slipping some sedative in your drink when you slipped away to the bathroom. Not enough to knock you out, only do make you feel drowsy and sleep a little heavier than normal when he brought you home.

He slipped quietly into your room that night, reaching a tentative hand out to cup your face. You didn’t stir, so he slipped the comforter from your body, crawling up the length of the bed to settle between your legs, dragging the soft panties from your hips as he nearly cried with joy (if he even could cry anymore.)

You know he is gonna eat you out like a man starved, thanking whatever Gods were listening that Hanzo had left him his tongue to taste you. You tasted like heaven, and watching you writhe as soft, half-moans left your mouth did things to him that hadn’t happened in a long time.

Mercy and Moira were kind enough to equip him with a synthetic cock that was almost like the real thing (save for a little bigger, a little more textured, and bright fuckin’ red.) But he could still feel the pleasure, which is what really mattered to him.

You came undone a few times, which he happily lapped up between torturing your clit and his little bites to your thighs. You were nice and wet now, but he was careful in pressing in his fingers one by one to ensure no pain would wake you up when the real fun started. He admired the way your brows knitted together when he pressed at the spongey spot deep inside you, and it made him wonder who you were dreaming of.

When he deemed you relaxed enough, he took his cock in hand, swallowing nervously as he slid the slimy appendage against your folds. You squirmed as he pressed against your entrance, holding his breath as your warmth engulfed the head of his cock, and he almost came then and there. He had been a bit of a play boy when he was human, but he had never felt pussy as good as your’s. You were tight, and he swore softly in Japanese as he pushed forward again, earning a soft whimper from you. He could tell you were probably being stretched by his cock, if the way you breathed slightly harder gave anything away.

Never the less, he pushed onward and bottomed out, sighing shakily as he felt your tight walls fluttering around him. He pulled out slowly, reveling in the way you felt as he dragged out of you, pushing back into you just as slowly as he hilted once more. He stilled, opting to tease your clit to feel your insides milk he cock as he moaned quietly. It had been so long since he had felt this way. Felt… human… It made you even more perfect in his eyes.

He leaned down and hesitated, unsure if he should blemish your perfect lips with a kiss from his scarred ones. In the end, it was too tempting to deny, pressing his lips to yours as his hips rolling into yours, making love to your sleeping body slowly, only a soft twitching of your hips as his tongue plunged into your slightly open mouth, his appendage playing with your own in the soft cavern of your mouth.

This slow pace was killing him, but he hated to ride you hard and fast, waking you up and ending your fun. But, you just felt so good, it was hard to keep his thrusts controlled. It had been so long, he could feel himself nearing the edge, but he was determined to make you come before he finished. He worked your clit furiously, watching as your back arched and your hips bucked and writhed as he brought you pleasure.

He shifted his hips, angling in such a way that had soft, little moans pouring out of your lips once more. Your head turned as you dreamed, as though you were shaking your head ‘no’ and he growled, going back to kissing you to still your head. You returned it in a half-awake manner, squealing as your climax wracked through your body, his fingers teasing you through your orgasm.

He came shortly after, desperate to come inside of you, but opting to do it on your stomach, something he could easily wipe off with a paper towel. Kissing your head, he hating having to leave you so soon, admiring your still sleeping form. Lips red and puffy from all his kissing, face so relaxed and serene. 

He would have to do this again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer x Reader
> 
> sfw, noncon, captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: I suppose this is more a scenario than anything else. How would Tracer (and anyone else you'd like) react to a reader getting desperate enough to pull a knife on her. Reader would probably be too terrified to do anything, but I think it'd be neat. :) LOVE your stuff btw_

 

Tracer stressed you out to say the least. You were very shy before she had taken you, and her in your face attitude was already a lot to handle. She constantly pushed you out of your comfort zone, and the way she seemed to boomerang from happy-go-lucky to violent and threatening only made it worse.

You tried to be good for her, but it didn’t do you any favors. She choked you less maybe– that was her favorite. But, ultimately, she still enjoyed seeing you in pain. It had been months since you had seen daylight, and you were covered in scars and bruises that she enjoyed keeping fresh.

It had been a rough day when you did it. She felt the need to put on this disposition where she was so sickly sweet, but hurt you nonetheless. She insisted she did it out of love. That you needed to be punished. She had crowded you against the counter when you dropped a bowl while doing the dishes, one strong hand around your throat.

You choked as she stroked your face, whispering about how “It’s going to be okay. You’re useless, I get it. The only thing you’re good at is being a little slut for me.”

You had denied it, shaking your head as she continued. Her words hurt you– Hurt you more than her punishments did. Your hand reached back on the counter to support yourself as she pushed against you, your fingers feeling cold metal on your warm skin.

You found the handle and swung.

She was too fast for you to actually get a hit on her, obviously, but it put some distance between the two of you as she flashed away. You, just a little civilian, try to fight one of the best soldiers in the world? Tracer wasn’t terribly strong, as said before, but she was fast. It didn’t matter. So long as you held it in your hand, she would stay away. 

“You should put that down, love. It’d be a shame if you hurt someone–” She started with a soft smile on her lips, trying to come across as non-threatening. It was too late for that.

“What!” You yelled, causing her expression to fall into something angrier. You should have been terrified, but the adrenaline pumping through your system was suppressing a whole lot of your fear response. “Like you hurt me?” She had taken away your ability of flight, so you would fight.

“Love–” She almost seemed to growl.

“Don’t! Don’t call me that!” You yelled, pushing the blade out threateningly towards her. She didn’t flinch. You didn’t know where to go from here. You could only imagine the beating you would be in for when this ended. You had to leave.

You pushed you the knife a little harder, and she remained unmoving. Alright, plan B, then. You brought the sharp knife to your own throat. That got her to move, flinging a hand out to get you to halt.

“Stop! Stop stop stop!” She said exasperated, and you paused, seeing the scared look in her eyes. What was she scared of? Losing you? Or having to clean up the body?

Realistically, you were scared too. Your hands were shaking, and the moment of pause allowed Lena to notice. 

“I get it.” She started, gesturing to herself. “I’m scared too. I don’t want to lose you, love.” You were confused. You could never tell when she was being honest. “And you. You’re scared of me. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to treat you this way. I just–” She paused, having gotten your attention.

She flashed behind you, startling you as she snatched the knife out of your hand. Your look of pure distraught made her laugh, twirling the knife in her fingers. 

“Oh, love. You honestly thought you could get away from me with this?” She giggled, taking little steps toward you as you retreated from her. “It’s my turn with the knife, and trust me…” 

She had you against the wall, and slammed the knife into the plaster beside your head. You screamed.

“I’ll use it much better than you did.”


	10. Moira x Reader (apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira x Reader
> 
> sfw, drugging, noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Can I please get a Yandere!Moira/fem reader? Like an apprentice under her in talon?_

 

When you had first met Moira, she reminded you a lot of herself when she was younger. Bright, gifted, daring. You had started out with simple (vanilla,) experimentation, but you had gotten a taste of something more… serious. Something more worthy of your time. Your coworkers judged you for it. It hurt that they would condemn you for wanting to know the truth. It had hurt her too, at first.

She got over it, as did you. Just like the ginger, you had sought out an organization that would support you, and you found Talon. They all did. It was a commonality between most people in the organization. A commonality of wanting… change. Change that was rarely obtainable through normal means. For Doomfist, Moira, and Sombra, they wanted to change the world. For Reaper and Widowmaker, they had ended up changing themselves. Whether it be by consensual means or not, Moira didn’t really care.

It was besides the point. Little actually mattered to her these days besides you. She had taken you under her wing, in a sense. You were still unsure about the things you were doing, unsure about whether you should care about their morality or not. She was fixing that, slowly but surely, showing you that it wasn’t so uncommon for minds such as yours and hers to desire more.

She showed you the Reaper, up close and personal. He had been rather unwilling to be anywhere near you, insisting he wasn’t interested in being a showing to a little freak of Moira’s. But, with a quick threat of letting his DNA go unstable, he was quick to quiet down. She showed you how he had changed him, the way his skin moved in smokey little wisps. She explained how this had saved him, how he would have died if not for her procedure. Just as she had hoped, it fascinated you.

She showed you Amelie as well, who was a little more willing to sit quietly and allow you to observe her. She was used to it. Moira explained the pigment of her skin, her eyes. How slowing her bodily functions to the point of near death had given the sniper the ability to shoot so accurately. She didn’t breathe, so there was less margin for error. Seeing the wonder in your eyes made Moira nearly shiver with a sadistic sort of joy. It was strange.

It may have been the way you presented yourself. Not shy, but… cute. Innocent, maybe? She couldn’t place it, but she felt as though she was turning you into something like her. Uncaring, sadistic, analytical. It took her nearly two months of being your mentor to realize she liked you. She hadn’t genuinely liked anyone in a very long time. But she found herself laughing at your jokes, wanting to touch you often, bringing herself closer to you than necessary.

It was a sweet sort of one-sided love, but like most things that involved Moira, it turned dark.

She found herself getting a little… possessive. She hated when you left the lab, hated when you talked to others. These people were the violent sort, they didn’t appreciate your mind. They only saw your weakness, how you were never hardened from battle like Moira was. It made her think about if she ever lost you, and how much of a shame it would be. It got to the point where she could rarely bare the thought of it, if any one of these disgusting creatures of Talon managed to get their claws into you.

She needed to take action.

So she did. One late night in the lab, the two of you had been working on some poor soul, some unrecognized civilian to insert into Overwatch. The memory erasure was successful, now it was a matter of conditioning. All the previous experiments had been unsuccessful when it came to conditioning. Without their DNA also being altered, they had issues dissociating enough to follow direct orders without being utterly complacent to all orders. It was a tricky problem to solve, but you had suggested changing their looks drastically so that remnants of memories couldn’t be triggered by looking in mirrors. An interesting solution, and so far it had worked.

The two of you put the subject away to rest, and began cleaning up your things. It was silent, something that would usually be a comfortable rest from your science talk. But today, it was unsettling. Moira finally broke the silence by calling your name, breaking you out of your thoughts. She was fiddling with something that you couldn’t see, assumingly preparing something for tomorrow.

“I have been thinking.” The tall woman started, and you forced a little laugh in hopes of breaking the tension.

“That isn’t good.” You giggled, continuing to clean up your space.

“You’re right.” She returned, a hint of humor in her voice. “It isn’t.”

You felt a prick into your neck, and the burning sensation as something was pushed into you.

You gasped, moving to push away from her, your mind struggling to keep up with the situation. She was stronger than you, though. Years of having to hold down unwilling patients. She held you around the middle, dropping the, now empty, syringe of sedative in favor of pinning your arms to your chest as you struggled, holding you close.

“Wh-Why–” You stuttered, your body quickly going limp as you struggled to hold onto consciousness.

She shushed you, gently lowering your body to the ground as she followed, holding your upper half as the last of the drug worked into your bloodstream.

“I’m sorry, my darling. But, it’s too dangerous.” She sighed, as though doing this was hurting her more than it hurt you. “This place, these people. Any one of them could go off the deep end and kill you. Your mind is too beautiful, too precious.”

Your eyes searched hers, and were surprised to find an unbridled love that she had never shown you before.

“But don’t worry, pet. I’ll protect you.”

You blacked out.


	11. Widowmaker x Reader (cuddling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker x Reader
> 
> sfw, cuddling, noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Could you please do yandere widowmaker cuddling their male s/o in a dominant way if you can? I would really appreciate it_

 

You had been with Amelie for nearly a year now. You weren’t quite her pet, but you weren’t her boyfriend either. She had taken you in the night, how she managed to get you to her little safe house by herself you had no idea. All you knew, is that you woke up here, and you hadn’t left since.

She ‘trained’ you in a way, frankly her demeanor was enough to frighten you into obeying. Despite that, anything she lacked in strength, she made up for in speed and skill. She could pin you flawlessly, she must have been trained somewhere. So, after the first year had passed, you were pretty used to being with her, and the things she wanted.

One of which, being cuddles, as childish as it sounded. You didn’t want to be here, and were desperate to leave, but you weren’t stupid enough to deny her something so simple. Choose your battles.

It usually started by her calling your name, and you would put whatever it was you were doing down, going to find her. You always hoped she just wanted you to do something else around the house, but you weren’t always so lucky. You hated feeling her cold skin against your’s, seemingly sapping all of the warmth from your body.

When she wanted you to cuddle, though, you would usually find her on the bed,  laying nearly naked as she beckoned you to join her with a finger. If it was the beginning of the year, you would have refused. When it came to that, she do something even more undesirable.

“You don’t want to cuddle?” She would say innocently, giving you expression as though she was thinking. “Ah, don’t worry. I have another way we can warm up.”

So you eventually learned to give her what she wanted, indulging her as she pulled you by the wrist under the soft comforter, commanding you to wrap your arms around her. If you chose to disobey, she would dig her sharp nails into your chest, earning little crescent indents in your pectorals, scratching you until you eventually obeyed.

You would hold her until she deemed herself satisfied. She never fell asleep, though, and it made you wonder if she  _needed_ sleep in the first place. She would allow her eyes to close, and it allowed you to admire her. You never knew what she was, skin a mottled grayish-purple, as though she had drowned to death. But, she was beautiful. Hair dark, long, and soft. Features depicting a once human woman. Yellow eyes terrifying, but stunning in a sense.

If that didn’t describe everything about this woman… Terrifying, yet stunning.


	12. Junkrat x Reader (rough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat x Reader
> 
> sfw, noncon, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Hello! I love your writing. May I request Junkrat just being extremely rough with his s/o. Maybe some biting and choking. Noncon would be lovely. Please and Thank you._

 

When you first met Junkrat, it was almost like he was afraid of touching you. You had been just a soldier at the time, positioned in the same area as him on a mission. When the gunfire had started, your squad got scrambled, the enemy taking them off guard. There were already multiple casualties, and you were just focused on finding a vantage point when you found the junker.

He was almost…  _feral_  on the battlefield, especially when he was hurt. When you found him, he growled at you, aiming his grenade launcher at you before he realized that you were on his squad. He had taken a bullet to the side, and you crouched over his crumpled from. You could tell he was in pain, despite the crazed, excited look in his eye. 

So you patched him up with the med-kit on your belt, doing what you could to stop the majority of the bleeding, and shoving some painkillers past his teeth. God, this man was like a wild animal. After that, the two of you managed to escape the attack.

* * *

It wasn’t long after that he had taken you, maybe about a week after you met him that day. During that time, he was around you constantly, always wanting to touch you, but too afraid. You asked him why he acted that way.

He told you he was “saving them up.”

You didn’t get it. Saving up his touches? For what? He only laughed.

“You probably won’t get many, darl. I’m a little too… rough.” He giggled nervously, and at the time, you found it endearing. “One touch from me is like ten!”

You laughed it off, over and over again until you woke up in the wrong place.

It had been a month since then, maybe two? You couldn’t tell here. You didn’t even know  _where_ you were. All you knew… is that you dreaded when Junkrat came home.

* * *

You woke slowly, mind almost succumbing to sleep and the warmth of the bed. That is, until you felt a body shift behind you. You finally noticed the arms tightly embracing you from the back, Junkrat’s tall figure pressing against your back as he held you. You froze bodily, and tried to determine whether he was awake or not.

Judging by the tightening of his arms, and the way he sighed and stretched, he had at least been dozing off. Now, he was awake, and you shuddered in fear as he nuzzled his head into your neck. You knew this treatment wouldn’t last long, it never did, if the multiple scars from his bites and everlasting bruises said anything about your relationship.

You struggled, trying to put some distance between the two of you. It never worked, but you were regularly too desperate to be away from him to try anything else. He only held you tighter, throwing a leg over your hips to roll you onto your back, pushing you beneath him.

You cried out as his mouth dove for your neck, yelping out little “no’s!” A hard hand to your throat quickly stopped your pleas, the Junker pulling back to admire the way his hand fit around your neck, quickly choking the breath from you. He straddled your hips, giving a teasing grind of his pelvis against yours, earning a whimper from you.

He slapped you. Hard. For no other reason than the enjoyment of seeing the red mark adorn your soft cheek, leaning down to run his tongue along the site of impact. He got to taste some tears along the way, mouth trailing kisses down your face as he made his way to your collar bone, hand still gripping your throat like a cobra all the while. There, he left harsh bite marks, earning a scream from you each time he did, your tears more prominent now.

He was always uncharacteristically quiet during this time, only serving to unnerve you more. You had found he only ever did this for the sake of seeing you in pain. He loved it more than anything else.

And it was impossible to make him stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt x Reader
> 
> sfw, noncon, anxiety attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com.

_prompt: Hi, I love your blog and I binge your writing constantly. I was wondering if I could please get a Drabble involving Reinhardt or Junkrat, whoever you feel like doing, with a S/O that suffers from crippling anxiety so when they were taken by the yandere they freaked out and had a huge panic attack, I’m curious on how the yandere would react. Thank you so much!_

 

Reinhardt wasn’t surprised when you started panicking. You were of the fairer sort after all. Well… Fairer than him at least. You had just woken up, only to find yourself tied to the headboard of a bed, wrists bound above you with a length of rope. Your mind was still sluggish from the drug he had put in your drink. He hadn’t needed it, he could have easily taken you by force, but it just made things so much easier, especially when he could tell anyone watching that you had felt sick, and that he was taking you to Angela.

He had heard you before he saw you, preparing a dinner for the two of you when you started crying out behind the gag he had placed in your pliant mouth. He loved the way it made your lips look, red and shiny, all puffy and kissable. How he wanted to kiss you. But that would have to wait. He made his way to you calmly, sitting on the edge of the bed as you struggled to remove yourself from his vicinity.

He cooed soft, calming words in attempts to shush you, stroking your hair out of your face as you trembled. Your pupils were dilated, blown wide and full of fear. It hurt his heart to see you this way, and he considered giving you another dose of the drug he had given you before to calm you down. Your chest rose and fell rapidly, struggling in your bonds as you whimpered and struggled to breathe.

He laughed at your panic, only feeling somewhat guilty as a tear fell down your face. But, you looked so cute, with your eyes darting all over the place. No worries, a nice supper (with just a hint of sedative in it, just to get you to relax) would calm you down. He kissed your forehead, a soft gesture in his eyes, and left.

In your eyes, he was merciless.


	14. Reinhardt x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt x Reader
> 
> nsfw, noncon, body worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Heyo, babyoh. Happy (belated) bday!! If it's possible, could I please have a yandere Rein who's mega into receiving body/muscle worship? Ofc he loves his fem s/o's body too but he really wants her to sit on his knee and touch/kiss his body, tell him how strong and powerful he is etc. It would be cool if the s/o is reluctant/kidnapped by him_

 

Reinhardt’s days of being Germany’s Knight were long gone, but he was fine with it. While Overwatch was by no means boring, it was definitely less recognition than he got in his years of being in the German army. He had adored civilians admiring and praising his strength, always a kind comment for him wherever he went.

It had been a year since he had delegated to join Overwatch from the German army, and he was severely lacking in the praise department. People respected him, yes, as he had long since shown his strength and resilience to the world. But, people were more severe here, and understood that sometimes– Strength and resilience meant nothing on the battlefield. Not to the wrong opponent.

So when he met you, it was a breath of fresh air. He had been walking the corridor to the training rooms, only to nearly knock you, and the stack of heavy boxes you were holding, over as you exited from an adjacent room into the corridor. You squealed in surprised, hands losing grip of your comically tall stack, closing your eyes as you accepted your fate.

When the sound of your boxes, and yourself, crashing to the floor didn’t come, you allowed yourself to peek your eye open. You found your boxes caught, and his arm having caught you from falling. You gasped as he lowered your heavy boxes to the ground with one arm, setting you upright as you admired him.

“T-Thank you!” You stuttered, trying to brush of your surprise. He nodded, smiling as he noticed your look of adoration.

“Not a problem, fraulein!” He asserted. “May I help you carry these?”

You nodded, watching as his thick arms gathered the boxes, beginning to lead him to their destination. You struggled to think of small talk as the two of you walked, only to have the giant question gently.

“So, what monster has a delicate schonheit like you carrying their boxes?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “I don’t think I am delicate, just that you are very strong.” He laughed along with you. The emphasis you had put on ‘very’ was his deal breaker, deciding he would obtain you after that.

* * *

After that, you saw him everywhere. He became more and more insistent on having your company, perpetually flirting with you whenever he could fit it in. The more time he spent around you, the more he found your overall presence so appealing. Your laugh, your soft hair, the way you spoke. It was so womanly, and he dreamed of making you his little wife. He dreamed of being your protector, to depend on and to praise.

It made him drunken with love, thinking about you always, stroking his cock to the thought of you. He imagined you on his lap, squirming as you struggled to straddle his wide hips, but he would hold you tight, the bulge of his girthy cock in his pants pressing against your mound incessantly.

His shirt would be off, your small hands running over the hard expanse of his chest. You would be nervous at first, of course you would be, they all were. When met with a man of his size, it took time to build that kind of trust needed for you to relax. You would trust him some day. Your hands would shake as he gently commanded them lower, fingers spreading across his abdomen, bumping softly over the groups of muscle.

When you got more comfortable, he would have you kiss his neck, lips trailing over his pectorals and shoulders as you stained his skin with red lip marks. He would have you grind your sex into his, your soft moans dripping out of your mouth as he sat still, allowing you to service him. You would pull out his cock, stroking it to fullness as it pressed against your front, height reaching high enough up your stomach to scare you.

He would quell your nerves, stroking your clit as he lubed up his length, lifting you to prod the head against your core. Reinhardt spoke soft words as he pressed into you, your sex hopefully being relaxed from a few orgasms beforehand. Nevertheless, he would pop the head in past your hymen, earning a cry of pleasurable pain as he pushed more of the length into you. He would take his time with you, sinking you onto his length slowly but surely, until you engulfed his sex to the hilt. The head of his head would press against the front of your stomach, visible as it twitched inside of you, your walls fluttering around the large intrusion as it struggled to adjust, soft muscle stretched around his girth.

Your body and mind would be confused, tears rolling down your cheeks as you moaned, Reinhardt lifting you marginally to begin a good rhythm. Assisted by your hip’s involuntary writhing and bucking, he would have you ride him, your small hands finding his neck to grip to as you did.

Eventually, he would take over, your decent pace becoming too slow for him, but enough to pave the way towards a harder rhythm. He didn’t want to break you, but he manipulated you roughly, holding your waist tight in order to thrust powerful hips into yours. You would become scared again, the head of his cock perpetually pressing against your stomach, earning more tears from your end.

It would all be worth it, as you came, the girth and length of his manhood reaching places that no other man could. You would tighten devilishly around his length, crying out in pleasure as your walls would milk him for all that he was worth, the heat and pressure of your insides bringing him to completion shortly after. He would pump you full of white-hot cum, another lubricant for round two, as he held you close. You would confess your undying love for him as you came down from your high, kissing his neck softly.

He would do it again, and again, and again until he pumped a baby into you, marking you his forever. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you.


	15. Junkrat x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat x Reader
> 
> sfw, noncon, bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com.

_prompt: Hi i hope i got in on time!! Could i please have junkrat being a creep around a female s/o? Maybe she notices him staring/following, he steals her things_

 

The past week had been a nightmare. You have felt eyes on you nonstop, and your things kept disappearing. Overwatch was, of course, a dangerous place to be, given how many people wanted your whole organization dead. But, you were tough, and this hadn’t been the first time you were followed.

It had just… Never been for this long…

You were unnerved, but you refused to let your identity as a woman allow someone to think they could follow you around without consequence. But still… There was nothing you could do about the perpetual feeling of breath on the back of your neck, the sound of strangely rhythmic ‘thunking’, and then silence as soon as you turned towards it.

You had even gone to the compound’s security guard, asking them to check cameras to see if there was actually someone after you, or if you were just paranoid. They indulged you, checking all the feeds where you felt the presence last. Nothing.

You were slowly going insane. It affected your missions, your performance in the field, always checking behind you. You finally snapped, accidentally injuring one of your teammates when they approached you from behind in your bout of paranoia. So, they took you off missions for a bit, giving you mandatory mental health evaluations.

It had been a week since you were taken off field work, when you finally saw him. A tuft of singed, blonde hair. You had been eating, and caught him fleeing in the reflection of your spoon. You jumped out of your seat, dashing after him.

He knew you were on his tail, dashing down the many corridors of the base, the rhythmic ‘thunking’ of his prosthetic suddenly making so much sense. You should have put the pieces together as soon as you had heard the peculiar gate, you had heard it millions of times before, even before he began watching you.

You watched as he dashed into a room, following him into it. When you entered, he was nowhere to be found, or at least, you couldn’t see him with the dim light filtering in through the windows.

“Come out, Junkrat. I know you’re in here.” You called. Jumping as the door slammed behind you, you whipped around.

“Well, hey there, sheila.” You were face to face with the rat, and you jumped back, desperately trying to cling to all the rage you felt chasing him. It was difficult when he towered over you like this, standing at his full height for once as he locked the door behind him.

“J-Junkrat, you’ve been following me–” You stuttered, eyes scanning the room for anything to defend yourself with as he started to inch closer.

“Ya call that followin’, darl? I wasn’t even sneaky about it.” He gave a small giggle, his irises bright, full of malicious intent.

He began to advance in bigger increments, following as you backed away from him. The two of you were in some sort of meeting room, a string of long tables meeting in a ‘U’ shape. You were trapped by each side of the ‘U’, lower back meeting the table that effectively trapped you. Junkrat was right against you now, only a foot away. You could fight him, but he was significantly bigger and stronger than you. You would have been able to flip him, but he probably could have pinned you.

You tried to talk your way out.

“J-Junk– Jamison. I don’t know what you want, but we can work this out, right?” You offered, gasping as he leaned in, causing your hands to support yourself as you leaned on the table, away from him.

“Oh, darl. I ain’t mean to do anything bad to ya, but what I want…” He paused, his chest pressing up against you as you struggled not to punch him. That wouldn’t get you anything besides more violence. You just wanted this to be over.

You felt something click around your waist, and heard a soft ‘beep.’

“Is you.” He finished.

You let your eyes travel lower, trying to hold in the cry as you recognized what had happened.

A bomb. He had strapped a bomb belt around your waist. You felt tears gather in your eyes, fear too encompassing to recognize what he said next.

“You may want to cooperate, darl. I don’t know how stable that thing is.”

You sobbed.


	16. Junkrat x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat x male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com

_prompt: Aaaa for the event! Could i please request Junkrat getting caught stealing his crush's clothes? If possible nsfw and with a male crush please! Thanks!!_

 

It had been a long day of scavenging, dragging the pile of scrap metal behind you, surprised the net you used to carry them hadn’t ripped yet. You pulled out the key to your handmade padlock–

Only to find it broken.

Someone broke into your house? You pulled out your weapon, a makeshift shotgun with a saw hastily fastened to the bottom of the barrel, acting as a useful junkery-bayonet. You pushed the door open softly, moving through your shoddy, little home.

Whoever was in here hadn’t bother to turn on the lights, smart enough to know that would raise suspicion when you came home. You moved slowly to your bedroom, pushing the door open. You turned on the light, shotgun raised as you recognized who it was.

“J-Jamison?” It was Jamison Fawkes, the basket-case all of Junkertown referred to at ‘Junkrat.’ You had met him the other day on a shift as security, the whole of your community usually taking turns doing tasks around the town. He had been trying to get into a restricted area when you stopped him, turning him away.

“W-Well heya there, mate!” He scrambled to face you, standing straight as he struggled to bring both hands behind his back. Kinda how butlers stood in the old shows you watched.

“Jamison– What are you doing in my house?” You asked incredulously, shoving your shotgun towards him. You were fucking around. “And what’s behind your back?”

He gave out a nervous laughter, stuttering some excuse about how he had seen someone in here. “But they was gone by the time I got here, mate! I swear!” He gestured to his heart with one hand.

You gasped.

In his metal hand, he had a pair of your boxers clutched between his fingers.

The madman noticed your silence and followed to where your eyes looked on in shock, and finally noticed his mistake.

“Ah. Well, that’s definitely a problem, ain’t it?” He sighed, and you were still stuck in your disbelief to form any coherent thought, only angry and embarrassed emotions, to notice the way he lunged at you. You threw up your hands, but surprisingly enough, his second hand prosthetics were too fast and strong for you to dodge or stop them. He slammed you against the wall, pinning you there. He didn’t quite tower over you, but he certainly was still taller than you.

“This wasn’t my plan, ya know?” He laughed, pulling out a length of coarse rope. “But, I’ll take what I can get.”

* * *

He had you bound, hands behind your back, laying on them as he stroked your cock. Your hips bucked as the thumb of his human hand swirled around the head, earning a groan of pleasure from you.

“–And I just started thinkin’, ya know? He looks so strong. Nicest lookin’ bloke I’ve seen since the fuckin’ apocalypse hit.” At least his incessant blabbering had kept you mostly sober through this whole ordeal, though you would prefer it not happening at all. His head dipped down as he paused, mouth engulfing your cock, warm and wet at the blonde hummed around you. You cried out in pleasure, your hips writhing in stimulation.

He pulled back, continuing to blabber about why he needed you and only you, free hand now travelling to gather some saliva from his mouth over two fingers, pressing one against your entrance before pushing it into the second knuckle. It burned, but his ever-moving hand on your cock managed to mask the pain with pleasure.

You wouldn’t beg, you wouldn’t. Not even as he added a second finger, stretching your hole before plunging deeper and finding the soft, spongy spot that was your prostate, stroking it as he pushed you closer to the edge. The tight band of arousal twisted within your core, Jamison bringing you so close to the edge–

His fingers retreated, and you whined, much to your own embarrassment. The junker grinned, settling on his knees as he pressed his hips against you, grinding his clothed erection against you.

“Ready for the main event, mate? This one’s gonna hurt, love.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra x Reader
> 
> sfw, noncon, blackmailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com.

_prompt: Hello! I'm new to your blog~! Could I please get Sombra blackmailing you (fem reader) into staying with her? Like... she'd be into using toys and humiliating you? You don't have to do it, but thank you anyway~!_

 

You had been a secretary for a few years in Talon when you met Sombra. Yeah, a secretary. Few people realize how much paperwork needs moving with a big, illegal organization like that. 

Surprisingly enough, a lot of paperwork had to go through Sombra, much to her chagrin. It was mostly reports and such, especially of important information she had found on figureheads and the likes. She met you on your first day being transferred to the ‘informations department’ as Talon liked to call it. 

Nobody called it that. It was too mundane in an organization like this for anybody to actually use it. In reality, it was Sombra’s little cave where she did most her work. Few people actually came down here, usually too afraid of Sombra to ever approach this area, but it was a basic part of your job. 

You didn’t think it was that scary, actually. It was dark, but comfortable. Her desk was always covered in files and a few coffee mugs, some clean, some dirty. The very first day you had come down to deliver and collect paperwork, she looked like she hadn’t slept in a week. Hair mussy, clad in pilling black sweatpants and a purple sweatshirt, gripping her empty coffee mug as though it was the only thing holding her together.

You had knocked softly, unfazed by her angry ‘what’ as you entered. If this line of work had taught you anything, it was that people weren’t usually angry at  _you_ per say, but at something else. You chose not to say anything, only to pad softly over to her desk, illuminated in purple lights from her screen as you laid some paperwork on her desk.

She stared at you incredulously for a moment, to which you returned her look, unafraid.

“Hi, I’m the new secretary for…” You paused, sighing softly. “…Informations department.”

There was a beat of silence, then she laughed. It was an honest laugh, not a mean one like she would usually give to others.

“’Informations department,’” She said through chuckles, “I’ll never get sick of hearing that one. Put what you brought over there, let me finish up my report.” She waved you away, going back to typing at an ungodly pace.

You placed the paperwork where she had requested it, and noticed the little coffee machine in the corner, coffee pot recently empty. You figured she could use a little pick me up, so you started a new pot while she finished, wiping out a new mug to pour it into.

By the time she was done, you returned with a fresh mug of coffee, trading her the steaming cup for her newly printing report, enjoying the look of surprise on her face as you pushed the mug into her hand. You gave her a soft smile.

“Thanks!” You said cheerily before leaving.

* * *

No one had ever treated Sombra like that before. It left her feeling… Strange. She couldn’t place it. Was she mad? No, she knew what mad felt like. Was she disgusted? Sad? No, no, no… She was… She was…

Happy? 

Sombra hadn’t felt happy in a long time. It confused her, it made her want to hug you and beat the fuck out of you at the same time. How dare you make her feel happy. The only things that made her feel happy these days were exploiting people and getting what she wanted. She had gotten what she wanted, technically… But, you had done it of your own accord. She didn’t even have to blackmail you to do things for her.

It made her wonder… If it took nothing for you to be nice to her, what kind of things blackmailing you would get her.

As soon as you had left, she looked you up, ready to get every little bit of information on you that she could.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since then, your relationship growing with Sombra. You were happy to say that you had made a friend out of her, trading her a fresh cup of coffee for a report each day. You had even been able to stay and chat for a little bit. 

The amount of paperwork that you moved for Sombra increased, until your superiors notified you that you would be Sombra’s personal secretary. You were a little taken aback during this meeting.

“B-But sir, I think I have a little more to offer than just–” You started. You were happy where you were, why would they move you?

“It… Its was not our decision. That is final.” He said reluctantly, and you got the message loud and clear, storming out of the meeting.

Sombra had done this.

You made your way to her cave, pushing open the door in a quiet fury as she spun around.

“Heyyyy,” She greeted, smiling as though she had done nothing wrong. “What’s up,  _chica?_  Why you looking so mad?”

“You know why I am mad, Sombra. I know you had them make me your personal secretary.” You said angrily, “I-I don’t know what you did to make them to do that, but–”

“So? What’s the big deal? I thought we were getting along?” She interrupted, looking almost hurt.

“We were!” You responded incredulously, throwing your arms out in disbelief. “But I have so much more to offer this organization, and you and I both know, once I am in this position with you, you won’t let me leave.”

She laughed, and nodded, getting out of her chair to approach you. She was wearing jeans today, tight fabric showcasing her strong legs, purple t-shirt showing off her toned arms, one of which she wrapped around your shoulders. “You’re so smart,  _querido._ That’s why I like you.” 

She used her fingers to pop up a little purple hologram, swiping through innocuous pictures of you. “But, most people who work here have dirty little secrets… Why else would a good girl like you work  _here?”_ She stopped on the latest picture, something… not so innocent. She turned from her hologram to you.

“You had it hidden well,  _chica inteligente.”_ She mused, looking at the same photo from different angles, swiping with her long nails. “It took me so long to find it, but when I did…” She let out a whistle, taking in the scared look on your pretty face. Sombra threw the little hologram to the side, starting to pace around you. “So here is the deal. You stay with me, keep making me coffee, maybe do me some…” She paused, stopping her pace to blatantly admire your form. “…Favors, and I won’t release this on your social media, send it to your family, as well as the police if I  _really_ felt like it.” She brought the photo up for you to look at once more.

“Sound like a deal?”

 


	18. Jesse McCree x Reader (Incest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree X Reader
> 
> sfw, dubcon, incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com.

_prompt: What about a protective sibling mcree with reader who's too young / sacred to see through his stranger behavior? Thanks._

 

One of the main reasons Jesse joined the Deadlock gang, was to support you. 

While he hadn’t raised you, he was still your main caretaker throughout the years, and you paid him back in many ways. When he would get back from dangerous “missions” as the gang liked to call them, you treated his wounds, having taught yourself so you could help him more often. You also supported his, albeit terrible, decisions. 

He could remember one particular time where he had gotten kicked out of a store for his Deadlock tattoo, screamed at by the woman running the shop. He was furious that you had been there to see it, watching as the woman claimed he was a killer, and that he was a deadbeat criminal.

They didn’t understand, none of them understood. He had done it for you. All for you. He felt a tug on his hand.

“Jesse?” You looked up at him, eyes wide with many unanswered questions. But, he watched as you pushed them mentally to the side. Now was not the time for questions. “I don’t think you’re bad. I think your tattoo is really cool and pretty!” You insisted.

You were fifteen at the time, and had made his heart flutter. A reaction that made him disgusted with himself for the longest time. You were his  _sister_  for Christ’s sake. He couldn’t have thoughts like that. What was the gang doing to him?

The thoughts came more and more, and with it, actions. He began to be more protective of you, especially when you were around the gang, never hesitating to throw a punch or headbutt someone to keep them away from you. You weren’t surprised, as all your friends said it was normal of an older brother to be protective.

But then it was other things, like asking for kisses on the mouth, never long enough to be considered any other than a brother and sister greeting one another or saying goodbye, especially where they lived. Then, it was hugs and touches that lasted just a little too long. He was your brother, so you never thought anything of it, but others mentioned it to him a lot.

Those who did were usually given a threat and a warning to stay away, just another display of his “big brother protectiveness” to you.

But then, he started telling you to stay home, to cuddle with him, to help him wash his hair when he took a bath. He felt guilty, as you never thought twice about what he requested of you, always going along with a big smile and an affirmative. Anything to help big bro.

He wondered just how far you would go to ‘help’ big bro…


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper x Reader
> 
> slightly nsfw, noncon, humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at yoooverwatch.tumblr.com.

_prompt:_ _I'm WEAAAAK for how you write gabe oh my goodness. You're the first yandere blog I've followed really and I'm totally looking forward to even more of your work. If you have the time, could I have some post-fall reaper with a s/o who has a secret humiliation kink?_

 

Reaper had met you in Talon, years after the fall of Overwatch. You were just another little trooper in his arsenal, rather, a field medic, assigned to him on a long term mission in Dorado. He was hot on the tracks of one Jack Morrison, or as Dorado knew him; Soldier 76. Jack was the one target he always had trouble catching up to, much to Talon’s chagrin and reluctant understanding. The men were both of the same skill, trained together, lived together, served together. Like yin and yang, always circling and biting at the tails of one another.

This mission was less meant to apprehend or take out Morrison, and more to push him out of Dorado. Gabe knew too well how Jack fled as soon as he felt the Reaper on his tail, and Talon had a target coming in to do yet another peace speech or parade or whatever the fuck. Gabe didn’t care enough to remember. So here he was, stationed in Dorado with your sorry ass, scoping out one of Jack’s lesser known hiding spots in the city. The location looked like it hadn’t seen a human’s presence in months. Chances are, Jack was already long gone.

He heard the door open and close, whipping his head around to see you. You had left the dingy hotel room the two of you were stationed in to get some food, packages of microwavables and ready dinners in your arms. You tried not to make eye contact with him as you made your way to the mini-fridge.

“Can’t you be a little fucking quieter?” He growled lowly, red eyes boring into your back. He had long since taken off his mask, the summer heat having gotten to his cold, dead body. You probably wouldn’t live to tell about it, anyways. “This isn’t a goddamn vacation, idiota.” You promptly ignored him.

That wasn’t gonna fly.

He stood abruptly, storming to you in a flurry of smoke and man, grabbing you by the hair as he forced a surprised gasp out of you, your hands flying up to grip at his fingers tangled in your hair. “Talon didn’t teach you how to say a fucking ‘yes sir?’” He growled, giving your hair a rough tug before throwing you to the floor, forcing a pained whimper from your lips.

“I’m sorry–” You gasped, the wind knocked out of you, turning over on your stomach to hide your face from him.

“You’re only sorry because you know you’re worthless.” He interrupted, spitting his insults at you. “At least look at me when you grovel, tu jodido gusano.” Gabe kicked you in the side, not nearly harsh enough to break ribs, but enough to hurt. Grabbing your hair yet again, he lifted you to look at him.

You were blushing, a light sheen of sweat on your forehead.

“What the fuck?” He gave you an incredulous look, releasing your hair, causing you to fall on your knees. “You like this. You’re getting off on this, chalado.” He chuckled, using his foot to push your face to the ground, eye level with his boots. “Or… Is it me you like? Either way, I don’t care. You really are fucking disgusting, getting off on someone humiliating you. It could be anyone couldn’t it?” He accused, earning a soft refusal from you, desperately trying to hold onto your dignity, no matter how good it felt to have it stolen from you.

He kicked you in the side, taking the opportunity to crush your face against the floor with his thick, soled boot. “Shut the fuck up.” Gabe was silent, as though thinking for a moment. “Hmmm… Let’s make a deal. Maybe if you’re good and suck my cock, I’ll let you lick my boots?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper x Reader
> 
> sfw, consensual (technically?)

_prompt: Please could you do reapers or zenyattas reaction to their captive liking the fact that they've been kidnapped. Like 1. They find their kidnapper super attractive and 2. Always wanted a yandere boyfriend and hates having to deal with the world anyways. Thank you <3_

 

Reaper found it strange how well you adapted to your situation, but he wasn’t complaining. You were originally a hit for Talon, a civilian that had gotten just a little too close to one of their “friends.” They commonly used that term for politicians or influential figures that they were currently blackmailing. They were afraid that their “friend” would try and squeal, to reveal something to you that could be detrimental to their reputation of secrecy. Realistically, you were just an office worker under the guy. Just doing your job, and doing it well.

Too well.

So he had waited in the shadows of your dinky little apartment, scratching the chin your little black cat as he waited, stirring only when he heard the front door open. He watched as you set down your purse, your cat jotting over to you and meowing in curiosity. You cooed at it softly, opening a can of wet food for his dinner.

He wasn’t sure what made him take you, as opposed to killing you. Maybe it was how soft you were, how harmless. It agitated something inside of him, his desire to metaphorically flip off Talon for wanting someone so harmless dead. Maybe it was the way you treated your cat, the soft words you gave him, as if he could understand you. He wanted to be that cat. He wanted kind words and soft touches. Maybe it was the way you undressed as he lurked as shadow incarnate, never even noticing how the room was slightly colder than usual.

——–

When you awoke, the last thing you remembered was being suffocated by a black smoke, the feeling of thick, cold arms wrapping around you waist to catch your unconscious body. It had surprised him how you didn’t struggle, but he sort of understood. He could tell you were tired. Tired of your job, tired of the people, tired of never getting anywhere no matter how hard you pushed and pushed.

You sat up, hands pushing your mussy hair out of your face, only then noticing the wide cuffs on your wrists, and your captor standing at the foot of the mattress you were placed on.

“You’re awake.” He growled, and you tried to stifle your fear.

“W-What is this? Where am I?” You questioned tiredly, almost wanting to go back to sleep on the comfortable mattress you were perched on.

“All you need to know,” He started, shucking off his gauntlets and pulling off his mask, “Is that you are mine now.”

His voice was much softer without the reverb of the mask, his handsome face bare for you to inspect. It had been a long while since he let anyone see his face for this long, allowing them to really take it in. He figured since you would be essentially living with him now, it was best to start off like this. The two of you sat in silence as you looked at him, when he noticed it.

You had blushed, the heat running to your ears and lighting your skin up with a soft flush, causing you to turn your face away from him.

“O-Okay.” You replied softly, surprising him yet again. You were okay with it? You weren’t even going to yell? Or cry? Or scream? He was a fucking monster, red eyes, sharp teeth, grey skin, claws– The works! And you weren’t nearly as scared as anybody he had previously killed. It made him mad. You broke down all the thoughts he had about himself, how terrifying he always thought he was. You acted like he was a regular person.

He needed to teach you a lesson.

He rushed you, kneeling on the mattress to grab your throat, pushing you down to pin you on the bed. He wasn’t choking you by any means, merely just trying to get you to show your true colors. You were still, save for your bound hands coming up to take hold of his wrist, but not necessarily trying to pull his hand away from your throat. There was no fear in your eyes.

“Why aren’t you afraid?!” He yelled, causing you to flinch, less out of fear and more from the volume of his voice hurting your ears. “I’m disgusting! I’m a monster! I could kill you, rape you, eat you alive!”

You were silent for a moment, trying to gather your rapidly forming thoughts, trying to get words to come out of your mouth. “B-But you took me… Me, no one else.” You stuttered, looking him in his scarlet hues. “You’re not a monster, not anymore than me. You’ve already shown more dedication to me than any of my so-called ‘friends’ ever have.” His face was a mask of apathy, but his brows were knit in confusion. “I can tell, you’re just like me. Used, abandoned. Tired, lonely.” You allowed your hands to release his wrist, opting to bring them to his face, caressing his cheek softly. “I think…”

“I think we could get along just fine…”


	21. Junkrat x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat x Reader
> 
> Noncon, bullying,

_prompt: Junkrat x male reader? Both are junkers and reader is only one scared of Junkrat so he bullies him and forces himself on the reader._

 

The way you acted towards Jamison drove him  _insane._  Well, more than he was already.

It just made no sense why you were so afraid of him, constantly going out of your way avoid him. He hadn’t said anything wrong to you, had never blown you up (he didn’t think.) 

Junkertown was a pretty tight-knit community. Everybody knew everybody, as there was a rigorous process when it came to letting people in as well as kicking them out. It was a means of survival after all, so they kept their community strong. It was difficult at times, especially with the way the fallout degraded their sense of manner, but most people were rough around the edges, so nobody really minded.

Except for you. You were fine with all the others in this stupid town, so why not him? Everyone else was fine with him as well, except for  _you!_ It just didn’t make any sense no matter how hard he thought it through. It made him violent, and gave him an urge to pick you apart, as he did with most things that confused him. He wanted to know how you  _worked._

So he decided to ask you outright. No point lolly-gagging about it, he would simply ask to meet, ask you about it, and get a straight answer.

His plan didn’t go so well, though. Most of them never do.

You refused to meet with him, even when your community members insisted you at least try to talk to him. It made him mad, and he soon found himself going out of his way to see you. He found you at the food spots, trading posts, etcetera. The way you shook in his presence, always trying to find the nearest exit… It was so damn cute. He followed you often, always trying to illicit a reaction out of you by pressing you up against walls, using his height to tower over you as he caged you in with his toned arms. Always telling you all the raunchy thoughts he had about you. How ones of these days, he would push you to your knees, make you suck on his cock as you stroked your own. 

It made you shiver in horror, but Jamison always saw it as pleasure, his words riling the two of you up. It gave him satisfaction to see you plead with the others, trying to tell them how the madman was harassing you. They never believed you, of course. Your patience finally came to a breaking point, being ostracized by your community for being afraid of this man pointlessly.

It was late at night, Junkrat having forced himself into your small, ratty home, sat on your couch with feet propped on your table, blabbering about this and that, when you finally lost it.

“I-I can’t believe you!” You stuttered, desperately trying to push down your fear to give him a piece of your mind. “C-C-Coming into my home! Drinking my water?!” You yelled at him for what seemed like an hour, trying desperately to get him to recognize your frustration.

He was silent for a moment, before standing, managing to break down your confidence in a single movement. You cowered, backing up as he approached, your back hitting the wall.

“Got a problem, darl?” He questioned, smiling manically as he leaned in closer. You pushed your hands out in attempt to back him away from you, his hands enclosing on your wrists to pin you to the wall. “Maybe if ya weren’t so cold to me, this could’a gone different…”


	22. Genji x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji x Reader
> 
> noncon, sfw

_prompt: yandere (mcree/hanzo/genji, your pick) with a s/o who is scared of anything physical and romantic (kinda wants to be alone forever and never have any romantic interaction with people at all) thank you ~❤️_

 

Genji has a lot of trouble understanding the way you stray away from others. It’s not that you dislike people, not at all, you were actually quite sociable! It was just that you had no desire for romantic relationships, physical or not. Romance was the highlight of life for him. He enjoyed the initial infatuation of relationships, the chase, the capture. All of it. He loved making love to others (a little less now than when he was fully flesh and blood,) and making others come undone.

So when he had asked you out, and you explained it politely, he was confused.

There was no way a person could  _never_ want sex or love. It was literally one of the main goals of life, to find love and have a family. It perplexed him for longer than he cared to admit, only finally coming to a “realization.” You must have had a bad experience! Maybe you were assaulted? Maybe you had been hurt by someone before! He just had to show you that he was different, that he could treat you gently and kindly, and that he could love you without wanting anything in return. Then you could love again!

Understandably, you were a little upset when he explained this to you.

He had come to your quarters late at night, raving about how he had finally figured it out, and you thought it was important, so you let him in. Only to hear his little conspiracy as to why you didn’t want a relationship with  _anybody_.

“No, Genji–” You started, huffing in frustration. “It’s not  _you_ or  _anybody._ I just don’t want a relationship. That is my choice.” You paused, unable to read his expression under his face plate. “Please leave?”

He was silent for a moment, before nodding. You sighed in relief, thinking he was assenting to leaving, before you felt his hand fly to your arm, capturing it in a relentless grip.

“G-Genji? What–” You struggled as he started to pull you further into your little quarters.

“Do not worry,” He soothed, continuing to pull you along, “Just as my master once taught me to love myself,” Genji paused, and you only now noticed he was tugging you towards your bedroom. How he even knew where it was is beyond you.

“I will teach you to love others, and more importantly… Me.”


	23. Moira x Reader x Mercu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira x Reader x Mercy
> 
> nsfw, vampire, noncon

_prompt: *awkwardly walks in* Hi! Im gay! (Alsolovethisblogtodeathftw) I kindly wanted to ask if you could do a piece with Yan!Vamp!Moicy coming home together after a long day of work and draining their adorable S/O's (in their eyes atleast) blood to almost the point of death for some much needed pleasure and sustenance? >:3_

 

You gasped, shivering in the arms of your two captors as Angela’s fingers slid down your clit, Moira’s hand clenched in your hair to angle your head, baring your neck to her as she laved her tongue along the hot skin. Angela much preferred to kiss along your collar bones, mouth trailing kisses up towards your jaw as you struggled, earning a chuckled from Moira.

“P-Please– Just take what you need and leave, I’m begging you–” Your words came out weak and fearful, despite your efforts to remain strong. Times like these were always the worst, when they would pleasure you as they drank. They claimed it made your blood taste better, but you knew they did it for their own pleasure of seeing you crumble as well. They were terrifying. Beautiful, poised, intelligent, as well as ungodly strong. Despite their slender appearances, both had a hellish grip. The only bondage they ever used was a cuff and chain on your ankle to keep you from leaving, or straying far enough to find something to hurt yourself.

You were knocked out of your thoughts by one of Angela’s fingers slipping into you, a whimper leaving your throat as you struggled to control your panicked breathing. “But, meine geliebte… What fun would that be?” Angela questioned, her voice seemingly innocent, as if she wasn’t actively pleasuring you against your will. “Besides, you smell so…  _Divine_  when you are feeling good.” Tears welled up in your eyes, the sickness of the situation hitting you full force as she added another finger into you.

Between the tears and fear you felt, your breathing was troubled. It was always so frightening beforehand, almost tortuous as Moira tasted the sweat on your skin before she would bite you. You knew she liked it, no doubt how the fear made the taste more interesting to her or something. 

Surprisingly enough, it was Angela that would bite you first, pulling a cry of pain out of your throat as her teeth sunk into the skin above your collar bone. She wasn’t going for a lot of blood, merely just a taste as the red liquid dribbled out of you from the puncture marks. Between the pain and pleasure of Mercy, it was startling to feel Moira bite you as well, square on the neck. She, on the other hand, _was_ going for actually feeding. You felt the vibrations of a moan leave her throat as she held you tighter, the hand that wasn’t holding your hair wrapped around your middle as she drank.

Her lover continued her ministrations, watching lovingly as Moira’s saliva made you go limp, a soft sedative for making feedings easier. Angela loved to kiss you during these moments, slender fingers grasping your jaw to slide her tongue into your mouth, fingers still searching for that sensitive spot deep within you. As soon as Moira finished drinking, they would trade, allowing the ginger to take over in fingering you, her deft fingers now torturing your clit as well as Angela took her place on the other side of your neck, biting down to drink from you.

With their sedatives, you felt less pain than you did pleasure, Angela adding her fingers into you alongside Moira’s as she drank, the stretch causing you to buck your hips instinctively, your vision doubling as Moira’s lips and teeth met the unoccupied side of your neck for seconds, the three of you becoming a gyrating threesome of pleasure and pain as you began to lose consciousness.

“Oh dear, that isn’t good.” Was all you heard before blacking out.

 


	24. Hanzo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo x Reader
> 
> noncon, sybian, nsfw

_prompt: Hello hello fellow writer. May I have some good Yandere smut my way? Fellow reader having a hard time relaxing (or at least submitting) after being taken by a very demanding Hanzo. So our fellow archer uses his own methods to ease his precious lady. Please and thank you - whatzaoverwatch_

 

You had been scared the moment you had been taken, your nerves uneased besides the time you slept, and even then, you slept lightly and tossed and turned. You had been with Hanzo a week now, pampered and spoiled in every sense of the term, but it only suited to unnerve you. What did he want? Why were you here?

Obviously he showed signs of obsessive love, but hadn’t dared to take you, always obeying when you said “no,” but still touched you, kissed you, even slept with you some nights.  He insisted that he would wait until you got “settled in.” Whatever that meant. In the mean time, you spent most evenings by his side, groomed and forced to sit properly as he attended meetings. There was no way you would get used to this place. There was a guard at every corner, a handmaid of some sort by your side, and even some of the yakuza roamed the halls, especially closer to the meeting rooms.

You were especially on edge after a handmaid notified you that Hanzo would be coming to your room that evening, spending extra time on your hair and makeup. That couldn’t be good. Did he consider you “settled in?” You ate your late-lunch slowly, never even noticing the bitterness of the rice, even as you blacked out.

* * *

You awoke chilled, eyes bleary and struggling to see in the darkness of the room. You tried to move your head, starting to panic when you couldn’t, your wrists immobilized near them, legs quivering in fear and cold as you tried to connect the dots.

You were in… some sort of bondage stock? Your wrists and neck immobilized by two pieces of wood stuck together with holes for the bound appendages. Underneath you sat on something shaped like a saddle, smooth leather with one of your thighs on each side, the top of the seat pressed firmly against your sex and your legs literally bolted down to the floor to keep you completely still. You started to cry out of fear, calling the only person you knew.

“H-Hanzo?” You called out into the darkness, struggling in your bonds. “Hanzo, please, I’m scared!”

You squealed as vibrations began under you, a rough patch of silicon that you hadn’t noticed before on the top of the seat, directly underneath your sex started buzzing. Little gasps and whimpers escaped your mouth, the stock holding your neck making it more difficult to breathe. You shifted your hips in attempt to escape the vibrating seat, and your bonds making it impossible.

“H-Hanzo, please! I don’t want this!” You gasped as you felt a gloved hand run through your hair, Hanzo having been right in front of you, hidden by the darkness of the room.

“Calm yourself,  _Koibito_.” His voice rumbled, fingers running down your face as you cried. “You have been too tense. Genji told me that… Pleasuring a women can relax her.” You sobbed harder, an orgasm quickly building in your core as the seat buzzed away at you, the instinctual shifting and bucking of your hips only serving to intensify the feeling. 

You felt his hands stroke up and down your sides, and could feel the warmth of his hands despite his gloves, palms slipping up to caress your breasts. He teased at your nipples, the flicks and strokes working up the orgasm in your core even higher. Somehow, he seemed to keep you there, at the pinnacle of orgasm, never quite enough to throw you over the edge until he kissed you.

With his lips on yours, tongue delving into your mouth, you came, gasping and squealing as the vibrations never stopped. He stepped back to admire your climax through the darkness, watching as your hips bucked, body squirming as you rode the waves of your orgasm. When you finally came down, you noticed the vibrations had never stopped, the seat continuing to buzz on your sensitive nub.

“H-Hanzo, no more, please–” 

“Well, darling,” He sighed, the sound of clothes shifting as he presumably made himself presentable again. “I have other matters to attend you. Do not worry, I will return for you at sunrise. Maybe then you will be a little more… Cooperative.” 

With that, he turned up the vibrations on the seat, earning a scream from you as you called his name, begging him not to leave.


	25. Soldier 76 x Reader x Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 76 x Reader x Reaper
> 
> sfw, noncon

_prompt: Gabe has kept an eye on reader for a while and wants to approach them but jack keeps coming around. 1 yandere is bad but 2 is deadly. Luckily reader thinks gabe is the safer of the two and runs to him when jack tries to push too far._

For the most part, you were really just a glorified paper pusher. Assigned to the two commanders of Overwatch and it’s counter part, Blackwatch, to make sure their documents got to the correct places, and more importantly, to each other.

Needless to say, you experience no shortage of flirtatious advances from either commander, but each had their own little ways of doing it. Jack was upfront, calling you pet names like “babe” and “sweetheart,” while Gabe was much more casual about it, complimenting the way your eyes looked, or how pretty you were when you smiled. Things more traditionally likely to get a girl to like them.

You never could have imagined the darkness that lied beneath their confidence smiles.

You never got to know about the little conversations they had after business hours, when the two of them would sit down for a drink. How Gabe had mentioned how cute you would look with tears streaming down your cheeks, and how Jack had mentioned how he wondered what you would look like choked and breathless, his hands around your neck. That had been the start of the natural feud. Both liked you, but wanted you to themselves.

Gabe had the natural advantage. You seemed to like him more, and tended to handle more of his paperwork due to all the stupid things McCree would do on missions, so you tended to spend more time around him. But some how, some way, Jack started showing up more and more during his time with you, always when he worked up the guts to make a move.

To you, it was almost a saving grace how Jack would show up. You liked Gabe, yes, but never in that way. Technically, he was your boss, so was Jack. You could never touch either of them out of fear of losing your job, but Gabe had been getting more and more confident with his advances.

It gets to a point where you’re in Jack’s office, stood beside him and handing off some paperwork for him to fill out and return to you tomorrow. The usual flirting is present, and you smile politely and laugh off all his advances. You take the paperwork, placing it carefully into your bag, and dismiss yourself, only to feel him grab your wrist.

“C-Commander?” You question, tugging on your wrist in hopes he would release you.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” He says softly, tugging you suddenly into his lap. You squeaked, sputtering incredulously.

“Commander, this is incredibly inappro–” 

Suddenly, his lips were on your’s. Hot and heavy and working his flexible tongue past your lips to swipe along the backs of your teeth, sliding along the sides of your own appendage. You used your un-captured hand to punch his shoulder, desperately trying to pull away, your protests muffled by his lips ravishing yours.

Suddenly, you were pulled away, ripped from his grasp and off his lap by Gabe, who had snuck behind the two of you during the forced embrace.

“Gabe–!” You gasped, breathless from the commander’s kiss, allowing him to push you behind his back.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing,  _Morrison_?” He growled, arm still holding you behind him as if to protect you. Jack stood, anger and amusement playing heavily at his face.

“Taking what’s mine,  _Reyes._  What do you think  _you_ are doing?” Your brows knit in confusion. How could this man ever think you were his? He was delusional.

“ _Protecting_  what is mine.” You took a step back at that, looking incredulously at Gabe now.

“W-What?” You questioned, “I’m not  _anybody’s!”_ You earned a laugh from that, both men shaking their heads in amusement.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I don’t think you have much choice in the matter, you know?” Jack explained, coming to stand beside Gabe.

“So, who is it going to be, Cariño?” Gabe continued, crossing thick arms over his chest to look at you expectantly. 

“Me? Or him?”


	26. Ana x Reaper (slow dancing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana x Reader
> 
> sfw, noncon

_prompt: Can you do a piece where a yandere is slow dancing with their s/o? Thank you very much for writing!_

 

It had been another boring day with your captor, Ana. Her daughter had even come over, had lunch, chatted over some tea, and then she left. Each time Fareeha visited, your hopes that she would free you one of these days dwindled. Alas, the rocket queen was just like her mother, in that she saw nothing wrong with the situation, and without an outside hand, your chances of escaping were pitifully low.

Even in her later years, Ana was strong. Fit, fast, sharp, and has a killer grip. So far, you had never been able to escape it, and she always laughed when you tried. 

“No one can beat the grip of a soldier  _and_ a mother.” She had teased, ignoring your tears at the time in favor of pulling you into a kiss as she pinned your resisting hands down.

You were lost in your memories of each terrible time she had taken you. Never violent, but firm and relentless when it came to getting what she wanted. You had learned to give it to her, as your cooperation often came with certain rewards. You were snapped out of your thoughts as you heard soft music start near you, looking over to find Ana put a record on. You immediately regretted making eye contact with her.

“Come here,  _habibi_.” She bid softly, grabbing your hand with her own to pull you out of your chair and against her. The sharpshooter’s hand landed on your hip, pulling you close as she placed your hand on her shoulder, clasping your free hands together to start swaying the two of you to the music.

The music was soft, classical, and slow, her face close to yours as she looked down at you. Her eyes were full of adoration, sparkling with the strange, obsessive love she had for you. It made you want to cry and blush all at once. She had thoroughly confused your heart in the time you had been here, unsure if she loved you or hated you. Why would she take you if she loved you? But, why would she treat you so well, take care of you, if she hated you?

You heard her let out a soft noise of dissatisfaction. “What is wrong,  _eaziziun_? Why do you cry?” You hadn’t noticed the tear escape from your eye, and you released her shoulder to wipe it away, trying to back away from the woman. Her hand placed on your hip moved to your back, holding you tightly to prevent your escape. “You know I love you,  _halu_? I know this life is strange, but you will get used to it.” Her hand previously clasping yours released you, moving to your face to caress your wet cheek. “No one can take care of you like me, don’t worry.”

“You will be happy. Eventually.”


	27. Zenyatta x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta x Reader
> 
> noncon, sfw

_prompt: So I’ve had this idea in my head for a story that I could just never have the will or energy to write yet. I planned on making in a Zenyatta x Reader except non yandere unfortunately >.< so I thought maybe I could ask if you could play around with the idea of a request where the reader is a hiker who is hiking the the Nepal mountains and gets lost. Zenyatta “rescues” them and Reader thinks everything is fine until they notice Zenyatta won’t let them leave? Thank you and if possible_

 

You had ignored the gentle warnings from the townspeople to be careful in the mountains. It wasn’t cold, no, nothing would ever be as cold or difficult as your path on Everest. You were a seasoned trekker, so you assumed the mountains of Nepal would be easy.

You were wrong.

It was the fact that they were easy that made them so daunting. Unlike Everest, there was no clear, main path to take. Since the mountain wasn’t particularly dangerous, hikers often took all sorts of routes. Meaning that you had nothing to follow, and no signs to lead you. You had wanted a map, but there was a severe shortage, seeing as most travellers were lead by a Sherpa, especially for treks to the temple placed mid-mountain.

You had been wandering for hours. Having set out in the late afternoon, you figured you could catch the sunrise on your way down, maybe snap a picture or two. But, as the sun set, you found yourself panicking. The dark would only make it harder to find your way back down the mountain, as well as lower the temperature dangerously. You were fucked, oh god, you were fucked. You almost started yelling for help, when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

You nearly screamed, whipping around. You hadn’t seen anyone for hours, and the dangers of the mountain were becoming greater. When you were met with the calm faceplate of an omnic, you almost cried. It was, judging by his garb, a monk, strange orbs floating peacefully around his neck. You finally realized all the time you had been appreciating his presence, he had been talking.

“Are you lost, little one? I could sense your distress from the temple.” He questioned, a soft tilt to the head in inquiry. His voice soothed you, and you found tear of relief burning at your eyes.

“Y-Yes, I didn’t think the mountain would be s-so confusing…” You replied, only realizing how cold you were by the sound of your teeth chattering together. “I d-don’t know how to get d-down.”

“Do not fret,” He said, a hint of amusement laced in his synthetic voice. One, surprisingly warm, hand met the top of your head, giving you a gentle and reassuring pat. “We are not far from the temple. It is too late to try to make the journey down tonight. We will have you rest at the temple for as long as necessary.”

“Yes,” You smiled, wiping away the watering of your eyes. “Yes. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure,” He replied, taking your hand in his own to lead you to safety.

The two of you reached the temple within a fifteen minute walk. Honestly, you felt dumb for having not found it, something you relayed to Zenyatta.

He laughed, the soft noise making you blush in embarrassment, but the synthetic tones were gentle and friendly. “I am not surprised you did not find it. The temple was upward, and East. You were trying to go down, were you not?”

From there, the two of you got along well, conversation flowing flawlessly between the two of you. You told him why you had come here, that your parents had gotten divorced, and it was a whole ordeal of family drama, and how you had yearned to get away from it all, even if just for a little bit. He had only nodded softly, deeming to stay silent as opposed to comment.

He managed to find you a warm meal and good tea, talking with you for a while before your eyes grew tired. It was then that he bid you goodnight, and left you to sleep in your temporary room.

* * *

It wasn’t the sun that awoke you, but instead a hand on your head, stroking your hair softly. You opened your eyes blearily to find Zenyatta resting on the edge of your bed.

“You’ve awakened,” He greeted softly, and you sat up, his hand falling back to his lap.

“What time is it?” You croaked, voice rough from disuse during your sleep.

“It is the afternoon,” Zenyatta answered.

“Oh!” You threw your covers off, turning to hang your legs off the bed. “I should really get going. The path from temple to the base of the mountain should be easier–” You stopped, feeling something was off. You shook your ankle, only to be met with the clunking of a heavy cuff, and clinking of a chain.

You were quiet, your brain struggling to combine observation into conclusion, but turning to Zenyatta when you did. “What–” You struggled to form words, grabbing the chain and pulling some of its length closer. “What is this?”

“You are far too helpless to make it down the mountain,” He said matter-of-factly, hand reaching up to your shocked form to run his fingers through your hair. Normally a gesture that would be calming, but only served to be terrifying in your current situation. “I have decided that you will stay here, where it is safe.”

You gave him an incredulous look. “What– You can’t just–” You gave a huff of clearance, trying desperately to form words to describe just how fucked up this situation was. “That’s illegal– I just want to go home–”

“This is your home now.” He stated, as though his word was final, fingers still playing with your hair, too afraid to remove them, “Do not worry, my dear.” He tilted his head, fingers drifting down from your hair to caress your cheek.

“I will take excellent care of you.”


	28. McGenji x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGenji x Reader
> 
> noncon, sfw, poly

_prompt: Sup! Loved the genyatta piece :D can u do a scenario with mcgnenji (poly) and an s/o that doesnt understand why such cool and handsome men are interested in her. She doesnt know the yandere side of them because she is just too excited to be included in the relationship :) (that would be me tho)_

 

The love between Genji and Jesse was a relationship forged in the fires of Blackwatch, tested by the fall of Overwatch, and strengthened by the uprising of the Heroes. You never thought, even for a moment, that you would be working with them.

You were really just a medic. Nothing as flashy or important as Ziegler, simply one of her entourage to assist in making sure soldiers and heroes alike were patched up when she wasn’t around, or off doing something more important. You had proven yourself in your first year, showing your skill in support and defense alike. Saving lives, helping people. So when they told you that you were being assigned to assist in more serious missions, specialty missions, you couldn’t say you were surprised.

It was who they paired you with that surprised you.

You weren’t shy by any means of the word, but merely being in the presence of those two made you blush. The two of them seemed to tower over you, despite Genji not being much taller than you, both hardened from their time on the battlefield, but relaxed. Unlike stick-up-his-ass Morrison. They liked to joke with each other, their relationship’s casualty and comfortable atmosphere obvious in how their seemed to always be on the same page. You envied that sort of relationship, having a beautiful lover like they did. So when they started talking to you, you were surprised. It was less like talking, and more like… flirting. You always laughed politely when McCree would say something complimentary to you, especially in front of Genji, and brushed it off. You didn’t want him to think you were going after his lover. But, Genji seemed to flirt with you too, after a while. It was a little more round-about than how McCree flirted, always saying things that you never realized was flirtatious until about an hour after he had said it. It was always things like how ‘the way you blush reminded him of cherry blossoms.’ Or how your hair was ‘soft and smooth, and reminds me of the girls back home.’

Needless to say, you were fucking confused.

But… You didn’t dislike it. Two men, strong and handsome… Flirting with you? A little field medic, of all things? You were just another cog in the machine, but their flirtatious words excited you. It only got stranger from there.

They started seeing you more often, not just on missions. Around the base, in the cafeteria, on the training grounds. Always coincidentally. You had gotten to a point where you figured they were just flirting with you for the fun of it, never really meaning anything. But, when you started seeing them perpetually, their presence soon becoming part of your daily life, you began to think otherwise. You didn’t mind. You were elated, actually.

Soon the flirtations moved from compliments to touches. Brushing your hand with theirs, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear and out of your face. The touches became bolder, a brushing of hands became McCree grasping yours in his, always pulling you closer to him. A touch of your hair became Genji running his hand up the base of your neck, through your hair, tugging softly. The three of you started spending more and more time together, eventually spending your evenings together. You finally decided to bring up the question of your relationship to them, softly asking over the old Western movie McCree had put on.

“Sooo…” You started, tone unsure, but earning a tilt of the head from both of them, assuring you they were listening. “What… Are we?”

“What do you mean, darlin’?” McCree questioned, eyes still on the screen.

“Like, what is this relationship? Are we flirtatious friends? Have I mistaken your friendliness for flirtatiousness? Should I leave?” You said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the men. “But, seriously. I just… Want to know where I stand, you know? What am I to you?”

“You are ours.” Genji answered, firmly and casually, offering no other explanation than that.

“…By “yours” do you mean–” You started, the answer not answering nearly enough.

Genji shushed you softly, pulling you close to cuddle with him. “Quiet, koneko. You’ll understand soon enough.” You shivered, unsure what he meant, but too distracted by McCree’s hand running through your hair to care.

* * *

Things got…intense from there.

Suddenly, the boys wanted you to spend all their time with them. You rarely went on any mission that they weren’t a part of. You figured the two men were just worried about you. This life was a dangerous game after all. But, they started encouraging you not to go out with friends, even for something simple like a drink after completing a mission well, or going to a friend’s birthday party. It got to a point where they straight up refused to let you go.

“What?” You said incredulously, having been sat on the couch with them, having a simple chat over some coffee on a lazy Sunday when you mentioned going out. “What do you mean “I can’t go”?”

“You can’t go.” McCree restated, taking a drink of his coffee casually. “And that’s final.”

You stared at him for a moment, brows furrowed before letting out a scoff. “I don’t need your permission, Jesse. You aren’t my father.” You said firmly.

He laughed, and your confidence fell. What was up with him today? “I may not be your father, but your still ours. And that means we say what you will and will not do.” He finished, pulling you closer to make room for Genji on the couch.

You pushed him away, standing and turning to face them, arms crossed. “Ours this, ours that! You’re always saying that! What does it even mean?” You retorted, voice raised and incredulous.

“It means that you belong to us and us alone.” Genji said calmly, observing your agitated stance.

“That’s ridiculous.” You scoffed again, rolling your eyes. “I didn’t agree to that–”

“It is not your choice.” Genji cut you off, his face uncovered and eyes suddenly dark. You flinched, taken aback by his words, frozen in fear, even to Jesse’s request for you to sit back down.

You shook yourself out of your shock, shaking your head in disappointment. “I’m leaving.” You sighed, going for the door. Neither man moved. When you made it to the door, your hand found the knob, turning, but going nowhere. You jiggled it again. It was locked, with no mechanism for you to unlock it. You brought your hand to your side. “Please unlock the door.” You requested quickly. When your plea went unanswered, you turned quickly, ready to fly into a rage.

Only to find both men only a foot away from you. McCree had his hand on the wall, leaning in close as you found yourself pressed against the wall, trying to escape his dangerous presence.

“We told ya, darlin’.” He said, his voice low and dangerous, any trace of the light-hearted Jesse you had come to know was gone.

“You don’t have a choice.” Genji finished, pulling your attention to him as he flexed a length of red rope in his hands. Where and when he had gotten it, you had no idea, but you didn’t have the chance to question him before McCree was grabbing you.

You screamed in fear, his human hand quickly finding your mouth to cover it, holding you still as Genji began looping rope around your wrists, tying them together in front of you before moving on to your knees, binding them together to hinder and struggles or escape attempts you may make.

You found your nose being pinched shut, and you struggled harder, the possibility of being suffocated very real at that moment. When you got to a point where your pain was apparent, the cowboy whispered into your ear.

“If you promise to be quiet, we’ll letcha breath, and it’ll be a lot less painful for you.” He growled lowly, your eyes held by the dangerous glint in Genji’s. Your vision was starting to darken, and the pain was becoming unbearable, so you nodded.

He released your mouth, lowering you to the ground as you gulped in air, setting you on your knees. You finally caught your breath, and looked up to your now captors towering over you. “Alright, honey. We gonna do this the easy way?” Jesse questioned, removing his belt before snapping it dangerously.

“Or the hard way?”


	29. McGenji x Reader (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGenji x Reader (part two)
> 
> noncon, nsfw

_prompt: Hello! Just stalked your blog and i love it the first fic i read of yours was that mcgenji one and it's a spicy meatball. Any thoughts on doing a continuation? ~tmh_

 

It had been three days since Jesse and Genji had “taken you in” as they preferred to call it. Which basically translates to “refuse to allow you to leave their home and dick you up basically non-stop.”

It had not been fun.

You sobbed, little whimpers of pleasure breaking through each cry as Jesse thrust into you. You were sat on his lap, cowgirl position. It was ironic, as it seemed to be his favorite. Realistically, it was probably his favorite as it allowed him to kiss you as he ground his hips into yours, his tongue exploring the soft, wet cavern of your mouth, stroking his thick tongue along the backs of your teeth, tasting along the upper palette as he muffled your moans with his lips on yours.

It also allowed Genji to thrust into your ass, earning a pained cry from you, despite the copious amounts of lube they had used. It wasn’t necessarily that it hurt, especially with all the lube they had used, mostly that it felt incredibly tight. Genji loved to take you from behind, and loved to grab you by the ropes binding your arms behind your back, pulled tight and bound elbow to elbow with a length of bright red rope as he thrust into you, synthetic cock ridged unnaturally, and somehow still bringing him pleasure.

Ah, the wonders of technology.

A sharp thrust from Genji brought you away from your thoughts, forcing a cry of pain and pleasure out of you, Jesse sliding his metal hand down the length of you to vibrate on your clit. Another amazing stable of technology. You screamed as the vibrations found you, writhing in your bonds, balance between their rhythms destroyed as you fell against McCree, pressing your forehead into his shoulder as you cried harder. This had been round three for you, unable to comprehend how they had been going for so long– They even made you come more than once per round.

“Aw, don’t cry darlin’,” He groaned, bringing his free hand around your back to your shoulder in what was meant to be a calming gesture, but really just allowed him to hold you still as the two of them thrust harder into you. “You’re makin’ us feel reeeeal good–” He growled, thrusts becoming uneven as he chased his own climax, rambling on about how good you felt.

Genji was relatively silent behind you, save for a comment on how your sobs actually made you clench tighter around him, struggling to breathe between your tears. But, then again, the Shimada liked it when you cried. He claimed that you looked beautiful when you did. Eyes shiny, cheeks tear stained and red, lips quivering as you struggled to contain your emotions.

You felt the tight band of orgasm curl within you, ready to release as Jesse’s vibrating finger circled your clit, earning screams of oversensitivity as your hips wriggled to escape his touch. You begged for them to stop as the two of them rode you hard, thrusts uneven as they chased their climax, only stopping when you were pushed over the peak as you climaxed, walls tightening as you bucked and writhed in unbearable pleasure, shivering as you felt their hips still, cocks buried as far as they would go, followed by the sensation of white-hot cum flooding your insides as they came. Both grinding their hips against yours in short little thrusts, your walls involuntarily milking them for all they were worth.

Your sobbed had quieted as you all came down from your highs, both men groaning in satisfaction as they disassembled your position, laying you down on the bed between the two of them, holding you close as they cuddled you. They offered you soft words as you struggled not to surrender to unconsciousness.

“So good for us darlin’– So good.”

“You are beautiful, koneko.”

You tried to hide your face from them, unable to move to escape their tight hold.

“I hate you.” You responded, too tired to specify one or the other– Or perhaps both.


	30. Genyatta x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genyatta x Reader
> 
> sfw, noncon

When you came to Zenyatta, at first, you were nothing different from those who usually came to Nepal. On a spirit journey, looking for some form or deity to replace balance in their lives. What they never understood was that they had to create the balance. No deity or god could ever do it for them.

But then he really observed you, between sessions with his student (and lover,) of course, and found you were something special. So reverent, silent, yet soft and shy. There was a sparkle in your eye that indicated a mischievous nature at heart, but a gentle way of movement that persuaded his disposition of you to think otherwise. You were a complexity that he, in all his being and knowledge, couldn’t wrap his mind around. Which was saying a lot. Nevertheless, he was curious.

Genji saw it too,as him and his master often walking through the chilly halls of the temples, a maze to some, but a walk in the park for them. He saw the way the sunlight hit your face, illuminating the soft balance of melanin in your skin, almost dyed in the dying light of the sunset. Eye closed, mouth open and breathing out soft puffs of fog in the cold temperatures. You didn’t seem to mind, though. His breath was stolen when you finally lifted your lids, revealing to him a dazzling set of eyes. Striking and bold, with that glint the two of them loved so much. Too much.

When they finally came to talk to you, your voice was like music to their ears. Each of them hearing it even hours after the conversation had ended. You were here on a journey, like the others, but to find something worthwhile. You had had a string of bad luck. Your boyfriend broke up with you, your home was broken into, you lost your job. You were honestly just looking for something good in the world to appreciate again. The two of them frowned in unison, giving the other a look that you couldn’t decipher between the emotionless face-plates.

They offered you a place to stay here, and you were understandable taken aback. Nevertheless, you agreed. Just until you had to go back home.

From there on, it was an interesting stay, to say the least. You started spending a lot of time with Genji and Zenyatta, the two of them spending their time taking you to all the break taking places, Zenyatta showing you how he meditated, and Genji showing you the funner side of things, like playing harmless pranks on some of the other monks around the temple. Two weeks came and went, and you were spending, unbeknownst to them, your last night together.

You told them over dinner, mentioning how it was high time you return to your home and get back to your career. They both went silent, unnerving you slightly. They knew this time would come, they just hadn’t planned for it to be this soon. Zenyatta was the first to speak.

“What if you chose not to leave?” He proposed, his synthetic voice emitting slowly.

You laughed softly, finishing off your drink before setting down, only for Genji to stand to grab you another. “I wish I could, Zen. But I have to get back to my life, my career, my family.”

“Why?” He questioned, Genji returning silently as he placed your new drink in front of you before returning to his seat. “We could adequately care for you here. You would never have to work again.” He watched as you took a gulp of your new drink.

You shook your head. “I’ll miss you too, Zen, but its not that I don’t like working. I want to be successful in my field, I want to make a difference–”

“You could make a difference here,” Genji intervened, his gaze piercing yours. “With us.”

“I–” You started, gulping as your saliva began to feel thicker, “I don’t f-feel so–” You tried to stand, pushing off the table, only to stumble back down. You looked at your hands, vision doubles and head doing laps around the room. It was only then that you thought to look to your companions. “What… What did you do?” You stuttered, the room spinning as you began to fall backwards, jolting as a pair of hands caught you.

“What we had to.” You heard from one of them, unable to decipher who before you passed out.

——————————————————————————

When you awoke, you were shivering. Body bare and goose-fleshed in the chilly air of Nepal. When had you taken off your coat? You sat up, hand moving to your head, but was met with the sound of jingling. You looked to your legs, wondering where the sound could have possibly led from, when you saw a chain. You gently lifted it with your hand, following it’s path curiously upward towards your neck, where it met the leather of a collar.

You remembered.

You gasped sharply, unable to utter words, only dropping the chain as though it had burned you. It was only then that you actually took in your surroundings. Drab walls, no different from the rest of the walls in this temple, but windowless, only illuminated by candle-light. You sat on what was less of a proper bed with rails and a headboard, and more of a sheeted box-spring with a plush mattress on top, pushed into the very corner of the room. Tears formed in your eyes as you began to hyperventilate, startled noises falling from your mouth.

The door swung open, revealing the two people you had seen last. You scrambled further onto the bed, pushing yourself to the corner and struggling to cover your bare skin.

“Y-You…!” Words struggled to form in your brain, the situation so fucked up that you could barely comprehend what had happened. “You drugged me?!”

“We had to–” Genji started, closing the distance between the two of you to sit on the bed, causing you to squish yourself further into the corner, away from him. “You wanted to leave.”

“We couldn’t have that.” His master finished, drawing your attention towards the omnic. “We need to keep you safe.”

“Safe?!” You gawked, scoffing as you gestured to the chain leading to a collar tightly fastened around your throat. “This is the opposite of safe!”

“Safe from yourself.” Zenyatta clarified, now having taken a seat, cross-legged on the end of the bed. “Safe from misfortune.”

“Until you can handle it yourself, at least.” Genji added, tilting his head and addressing you with those (now) terrifying irises. “Don’t worry, we will teach you.” You felt the tears come as your captors seemed to come closer with every passing moment, a cold hand coming to wipe away your tears and still your shaking head.

“N-No– You can’t–” You stuttered, voice shaking as your eyes clenched shut, angling your face to hide from them.

“We can.” Genji affirmed.

“And we will.” Zenyatta finished.

You felt a harsh tug on your collar, forcing your gaze back to them. You sobbed.


	31. Genyatta x Reader (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genyatta x Reader (part two)
> 
> nsfw, noncon

You sobbed, squirming in the iron grasp of the omnic monk and his student. You were sat in Genji’s lap, his hand holding the chain to your collar, wrapped twice around his fist, tugging the chain every so often to keep your eyes from wandering too far from his master.

Said master was sat beside the two of you, one hand extended to push his metallic fingers into your core, pumping and pressing deep into you. His other digits were in your mouth, exploring the softness of your tongue as his fingers played with the slimey organ.

“You know,” Zenyatta started, voice as impassive as ever, “Most people believe that my kind are capable of thought, but not feeling or sensation.” You gasped as his fingers reached your most sensitive spot, caressing and torturing it mercilessly, your struggles to escape the feeling all but thwarted by Genji’s strong hold on your body. “They are wrong, little one. For instance,” You felt his fingers in your mouth press down on your tongue, sliding sensually back and forth.

“I can feel the taste receptors on your tongue, though impossibly small.” His fingers moved towards the back of your throat, and you whimpered around them as he made you gag. “I can feel you choking around these fingers of mine. I can feel the way you clench around me as I pleasure you.” He stated, thumb now added to the mix by circling your clit, your back arching borderline painfully at you cried out in pleasure, your hips bucking as you shuddered and shivered.

“I can feel your mind too,” He added, a statement that nearly made you freeze in fear. “Just as I can feel Genji’s. I can feel how deeply you crave this sort of pleasure, this companionship, no matter how much you deny it.” His words made you cry harder, sobs wracking through your body in a mixture of fear and pleasure. “Do not cry, little one. We will never let you go.”

Zenyatta angled his face plate towards Genji, who moved as though commanded, even though there was none. You were shifted into Zenyatta’s arms, his fingers leaving you high and sensitive as you whined at the loss. Your back now to the omnic’s chest, his hands capturing your wrists, folding your arms to hold them against your chest. It almost felt as though he was embracing you from behind.

You watched in horror as Genji wordlessly released a plate of metal from his pelvic region, releasing a large, bright green monster of a silicon dick. You began your struggles anew as Genji shifted to saddle between your thighs, synthetic cock laying on your labia as you struggled not to scream. You knew it was fake, but it was warm as he slid it teasingly along your clit, sending shivers through your body, thighs quivering. It was large and veiny, as if modelled after a real cock, and he moaned as though he could really feel through it.

Genji leaned down, faceplate pressed into your neck as he whispered in your ear. “Angela is very good at her job, I can feel everything through it.” ‘It’ being a monstrosity of a cock, horrendously colored and terrifying. “Master can feel through it too.” He continued, cock lining up with your entrance as though to push in, only to slide over your clit. This was torture. “He kind feel my mind, and through it, my pleasure.”

“P-Please– Zenyatta, Genji– I’ve never–”

That earned you a chuckle and a quick shush. “Yes, koibito. We know.”

Zenyatta was silent behind you as his student pushed into you, the natural slick your body provided being enough to lube the way for him, but his size was still impressive. The both of them let out a long moan as the head popped in past your hymen, the sound being so incredibly foreign coming from their synthetic voices. You shook your head, only able to breathe heavily past the uncomfortable stretch as he continued.

The cyborg opted to push his whole length into you, as opposed to short thrusts to open you up more easily. When he finally bottomed out, they both let out a sigh, two sets of hands now wandering your body, caressing. With your eyes closed, it felt as though it were infinitely many people, and infinitely many hands, instead of just four. You could feel him pressed against your cervix, your hands clenching whatever they could get their hands on.

All was still for a moment, before Genji started pulling out, only to thrust back in. His pace was slow, teasing, a sensual roll of his hips, more to chase enjoyment as opposed to completion. It was torturous. The pain, the pleasure, the confusion drowning you from the inside out as you struggled to comprehend the difference between your emotions, and what you were feeling through your body. Still, Genji managed to work you up, the steady and powerful roll of his hips bringing you closer to completion, slowly but surely. The burn in your core was horrendous, impossible to ignore or to stop. It was even worse when Zenyatta reached down, stroking your clit as his student’s thrusts became faster, soft moans leaving both robot’s lips, torturing you with each one you heard.

Genji seemed to chase each spot that made you whimper and cry out, hitting them perfectly with his cock, and you wondered if it was because Zenyatta could read your mind or “feel” it or whatever. Your hips instinctually bucked against his as he brushed an intensely sensitive spot within you, targeting it as his thrusts became harder, his metallic fingers holding your hips down as he drove into you faster, immobilizing you as he forced you to chase your pleasure, cries and gasps and whimpers, heedy breaths leaving your mouth as he brought you closer and closer to the edge, your sobs and tears at full force, your captors groaning and growling without remorse until finally–

You cried out as you reached your climax, the two of them following in suit as you stilled, each member tensed and trapped in such immense pleasure, little movement save for Genji grinding his cock into your, your walls clenching and fluttering around him as you came, milking his cock as it “released” an unknown fluid into you. Far too much and too thick to be anything natural, probably something else “Angela” whipped up. Whoever that was. The three of you finally came down from your shared high, you all but dropping limp in their arms as they relaxed, Genji giving a few more short thrusts before pulling out. Your bleary eyes caught something white dribbling out of you.

The two of them lowered you to the bed, each taking a lying position on either side of you, arms holding you tightly between them. You felt disgusting, dirty, confused, full. What in the fuck had just happened? Was that sex? You just had sex with your two robot kidnappers, and you came. Well, you didn’t want to come. They kind of forced you to do that. And Genji had a dick, a really big, green dick with stuff that comes out? How did stuff come out? He was a robot and–

“Quiet your mind, little one. We will explain all when you awaken.” Zenyatta shushed you, and you had forgotten that he could read your fucking mind. With nowhere to run, and unable to escape their unforgiving embrace, you closed your eyes to sleep.


	32. Reaper x Reader (unfinished work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper x Reader
> 
> unfinished, nsfw, noncon

You awoke with a small jerk, opening your eyes but finding that it was still dark. Normally, this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary as you woke up quite frequently during the night, but the last thing you remember was being at… dinner?

You were at a restaurant with your boyfriend, that of which you were set up with by a close friend. You made small talk, and you had only been dating a few weeks, but you knew that he wasn’t the guy for you. He was boring, to say in the least. Not that his life wasn’t interesting, just not interesting to you. He got excited about things that you just weren’t that into, and you both sorta knew that you weren’t mean for eachother.

You opened your mouth, about to say something when a small explosion went off near you, effectively leaving you knocked onto the ground and with ringing ears. Other civilians were scattered around you, unlucky enough to have been close to the explosion. When the dust cleared, there was a hole in the wall along with two dark figures.

One was slender, tall but still shorter than the other with long, dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the back. She paced through the hole and into the restaurant, aiming her sniper rifle about the place, civilians cowering in fear. The woman didn’t say a word, merely searched the place for something or another.

The other one, on the other hand, was hulking. Wearing all black and huge to say in the least, especially for someone as small as you. You figured he would stand at nearly a foot taller than you, maybe a little less. He was muscular everywhere, tight, black pants outlining thick thighs tapering into a fit waist and then widening into a frighteningly broad torso and arms, his large hands wrapped around two guns. You looked to your boyfriend, hoping to find some sort of source of protection, but was met with an unconscious body.

Now that you looked around you, most had either fled when the explosion happened or were lying unconscious around you. It was probably your squirming and panicked breathing that gave you away, but you heard the steps of the hulking figure coming towards you. Oh god, oh god, should you play dead? No, he would notice seeing as you can barely take an even breath, let alone a quiet one. You had stupidly closed your eyes and did your best to breathe evenly, but you held your breath as the footsteps stopped next to you.

“Hey.” A dark, rumbling voice rasped out.

How do you respond to the man that is most likely going to kill you?

You opened your eyes to find that he was kneeling over you. “H-Hi?”

You heard what you thought could be either a chuckle or a huff of disappointment. His hand shot out and grabbed you by the throat, lifting you and slamming you on one of the upright tables. Your legs dangled off the edge of the surface, knees parted and on either sides of the man’s hips.

“My, my, my… Aren’t you cute?” The voice rumbled, and it was then you noticed his unsettling mask. His head tilted almost as though he was inspecting you, using the hand that wasn’t holding you down by the throat to card through your hair, pushing it out of your face. “I think I might just take you home, gatito.”

Your eyes went wide as you shook your head as much as you could in his grip, squeaking indignantly as he pulled you off the table and threw you over his shoulder. You struggled momentarily, but stopped when you felt the metal claws of his gloves prick into your thigh. Muffled screams and begging reached your ears, and you heard a shot, jumping slightly as it rang in your ears.

The slender woman emerged from around a corner, blood on her boot and rifle secured on her back.

“Mission success, objective terminated.” She drawled, stopping when she saw you slung over his shoulder. “Found something good?” The woman questioned casually, as if this was an everyday thing.

He didn’t respond, merely plucked a device from his belt and pressed a few buttons on it, and a few seconds later a large ship appeared, a ramp lowering for them to board. It was dark on the ship, and the man set you down none too carefully on a padded seat, pinning you by the shoulder in case you thought of making a break for it. His hand removed a small vial from a pouch and you started to struggle, the hand pinning you down coming up to your face and covering your mouth, forcing you to breathe through your nose. Your hands grappled at his fingers, trying to removed them so you could breathe, eyes widening in fear as the vial came closer to your face, his thumb easily popping the lid off. The inevitable came and he held the vial under your nose, causing you to hold your breath for as long as you could, all the while still grappling with his large fingers. Eventually, you ran out of air and had to take a breath, inhaling whatever was in the vial and subsequently, passing out.

That led you to here. A cold room, seemingly naked and sat upon what could only be a bed. Your hands were bound together in cuffs and chained above your head, leaving you to the mercy of whoever entered. You were blindfolded, and as far as you could tell, you were alone.

That’s where you were wrong.

You felt a hand on your ankle– That was unnerving, you hadn’t heard any footsteps– and you shivered as it slid up your thigh, gliding lightly up your hips when another one joined it. The bed dipped slightly, and you jerked in your chains, unsure if you should beg or stay silent to avoid his wrath. The hands trailed back down to your waist, pulling you down the bed and resting your hips on kneeling knees.

“P-Please–” You started, trembling under his touch. You were shushed with a soft chuckle, lip gliding on your neck and you shudder, squirming under the feeling of him pressing rough, open mouthed kisses to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, his lips making way for teeth scraping dangerously under your jaw

As he began to bite and suckle up and down your neck, you felt him grip your thigh, spreading your legs as he trailed a bare hand from your hip, over your mound and stroking your slit, causing you to buck your hips. He slid a thick finger into your pussy, angling upward and crooking it slightly, forcing a small mewl out of you.

“God, you’re so wet n’ tight…” He breathed, close to your ear, starting to pump the finger in and out of you. “Makes me think you like this more than you let on…” You shook your head, arching your back and angling your hips away from his touch, but his hand followed along with a second finger, pressing upward into that spot, causing you to let out a gasp, biting your lip. “You want me inside you?” He was rasping into your ear now, hot breath puffing against the shell of your ear. “You want me to stretch you with my big, fat cock until you’re begging for me to let you cum?” His fingers retreated from inside you, and you heard the rustling of fabric. “Okay, since I’m so kind, I’ll give it to you.”

You were ready to object when you felt the head of his cock press against your entrance, popping delicately past your hymen in tiny little thrusts, his shaft slowly working it’s way until he was fully sheathed. He felt huge inside you, and incited a burning stretch in you, giving little thrusts inside you to get you used to his girth and length. You were gasping, eyes watering as he stilled inside of you, his chest pressed against yours and his mouth still talking dirty in your ear. When the burning subsided, his little thrusts began to pull tiny mewls out of you.

“Does that feel good?” He growled, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in harshly, knocking the wind out of you at the sheer size of him. “Can you feel me inside you?” One of his hands trailed to your stomach, where the tip of his cock hit your stomach. “Have you ever felt a cock in your stomach?” You opened your mouth to say something– anything, when he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, grinding upwards into your sweet spot and forcing a small cry from you. “God you feel so good.” He huffed, and you could almost hear the smile in his voice as he started a slow, languid pace, and your walls clenched around his shaft, allowing you to feel every vein and ridge on his cock. “C’mon, make some noise–” He reached down and tweaked your nipple, and you bit down a moan, shaking your head in refusal to give him what he wanted. “No? Fine, I’ll make you scream my name instead.” There were cold, rough hands on your hips, pulling you into every little thrust he did and angling you so he hit your sweet spot each time.

Soon you began gasping, an orgasm hanging low in your stomach, threatening to tear you apart. He began to thrust longer, harsher thrusts, and one of his hands on your hips trailed down to your clit, and you started to squirm, desperately trying to avoid his devilish fingers. His hand still on your hip held your pelvis down, his other making contact with your nub and teasing it relentlessly.


	33. Jesse McCree x Reader (unfinished work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree x Reader
> 
> unfinished, nsfw, noncon

You awoke with a small jerk, opening your eyes but finding that it was still dark. Normally, this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary as you woke up quite frequently during the night, but the last thing you remember was being at… dinner?

You were at a restaurant with your boyfriend, that of which you were set up with by a close friend. You made small talk, and you had only been dating a few weeks, but you knew that he wasn’t the guy for you. He was boring, to say in the least. Not that his life wasn’t interesting, just not interesting to you. He got excited about things that you just weren’t that into, and you both sorta knew that you weren’t mean for eachother.

You opened your mouth, about to say something when a small explosion went off near you, effectively leaving you knocked onto the ground and with ringing ears. Other civilians were scattered around you, unlucky enough to have been close to the explosion. When the dust cleared, there was a hole in the wall along with two dark figures.

One was slender, tall but still shorter than the other with long, dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the back. She paced through the hole and into the restaurant, aiming her sniper rifle about the place, civilians cowering in fear. The woman didn’t say a word, merely searched the place for something or another.

The other one, on the other hand, was hulking. Wearing all black and huge to say in the least, especially for someone as small as you. You figured he would stand at nearly a foot taller than you, maybe a little less. He was muscular everywhere, tight, black pants outlining thick thighs tapering into a fit waist and then widening into a frighteningly broad torso and arms, his large hands wrapped around two guns. You looked to your boyfriend, hoping to find some sort of source of protection, but was met with an unconscious body.

Now that you looked around you, most had either fled when the explosion happened or were lying unconscious around you. It was probably your squirming and panicked breathing that gave you away, but you heard the steps of the hulking figure coming towards you. Oh god, oh god, should you play dead? No, he would notice seeing as you can barely take an even breath, let alone a quiet one. You had stupidly closed your eyes and did your best to breathe evenly, but you held your breath as the footsteps stopped next to you.

“Hey.” A dark, rumbling voice rasped out.

How do you respond to the man that is most likely going to kill you?

You opened your eyes to find that he was kneeling over you. “H-Hi?”

You heard what you thought could be either a chuckle or a huff of disappointment. His hand shot out and grabbed you by the throat, lifting you and slamming you on one of the upright tables. Your legs dangled off the edge of the surface, knees parted and on either sides of the man’s hips.

“My, my, my… Aren’t you cute?” The voice rumbled, and it was then you noticed his unsettling mask. His head tilted almost as though he was inspecting you, using the hand that wasn’t holding you down by the throat to card through your hair, pushing it out of your face. “I think I might just take you home, gatito.”

Your eyes went wide as you shook your head as much as you could in his grip, squeaking indignantly as he pulled you off the table and threw you over his shoulder. You struggled momentarily, but stopped when you felt the metal claws of his gloves prick into your thigh. Muffled screams and begging reached your ears, and you heard a shot, jumping slightly as it rang in your ears.

The slender woman emerged from around a corner, blood on her boot and rifle secured on her back.

“Mission success, objective terminated.” She drawled, stopping when she saw you slung over his shoulder. “Found something good?” The woman questioned casually, as if this was an everyday thing.

He didn’t respond, merely plucked a device from his belt and pressed a few buttons on it, and a few seconds later a large ship appeared, a ramp lowering for them to board. It was dark on the ship, and the man set you down none too carefully on a padded seat, pinning you by the shoulder in case you thought of making a break for it. His hand removed a small vial from a pouch and you started to struggle, the hand pinning you down coming up to your face and covering your mouth, forcing you to breathe through your nose. Your hands grappled at his fingers, trying to removed them so you could breathe, eyes widening in fear as the vial came closer to your face, his thumb easily popping the lid off. The inevitable came and he held the vial under your nose, causing you to hold your breath for as long as you could, all the while still grappling with his large fingers. Eventually, you ran out of air and had to take a breath, inhaling whatever was in the vial and subsequently, passing out.

That led you to here. A cold room, seemingly naked and sat upon what could only be a bed. Your hands were bound together in cuffs and chained above your head, leaving you to the mercy of whoever entered. You were blindfolded, and as far as you could tell, you were alone.

That’s where you were wrong.

You felt a hand on your ankle– That was unnerving, you hadn’t heard any footsteps– and you shivered as it slid up your thigh, gliding lightly up your hips when another one joined it. The bed dipped slightly, and you jerked in your chains, unsure if you should beg or stay silent to avoid his wrath. The hands trailed back down to your waist, pulling you down the bed and resting your hips on kneeling knees.

“P-Please–” You started, trembling under his touch. You were shushed with a soft chuckle, lip gliding on your neck and you shudder, squirming under the feeling of him pressing rough, open mouthed kisses to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, his lips making way for teeth scraping dangerously under your jaw

As he began to bite and suckle up and down your neck, you felt him grip your thigh, spreading your legs as he trailed a bare hand from your hip, over your mound and stroking your slit, causing you to buck your hips. He slid a thick finger into your pussy, angling upward and crooking it slightly, forcing a small mewl out of you.

“God, you’re so wet n’ tight…” He breathed, close to your ear, starting to pump the finger in and out of you. “Makes me think you like this more than you let on…” You shook your head, arching your back and angling your hips away from his touch, but his hand followed along with a second finger, pressing upward into that spot, causing you to let out a gasp, biting your lip. “You want me inside you?” He was rasping into your ear now, hot breath puffing against the shell of your ear. “You want me to stretch you with my big, fat cock until you’re begging for me to let you cum?” His fingers retreated from inside you, and you heard the rustling of fabric. “Okay, since I’m so kind, I’ll give it to you.”

You were ready to object when you felt the head of his cock press against your entrance, popping delicately past your hymen in tiny little thrusts, his shaft slowly working it’s way until he was fully sheathed. He felt huge inside you, and incited a burning stretch in you, giving little thrusts inside you to get you used to his girth and length. You were gasping, eyes watering as he stilled inside of you, his chest pressed against yours and his mouth still talking dirty in your ear. When the burning subsided, his little thrusts began to pull tiny mewls out of you.

“Does that feel good?” He growled, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in harshly, knocking the wind out of you at the sheer size of him. “Can you feel me inside you?” One of his hands trailed to your stomach, where the tip of his cock hit your stomach. “Have you ever felt a cock in your stomach?” You opened your mouth to say something– anything, when he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, grinding upwards into your sweet spot and forcing a small cry from you. “God you feel so good.” He huffed, and you could almost hear the smile in his voice as he started a slow, languid pace, and your walls clenched around his shaft, allowing you to feel every vein and ridge on his cock. “C’mon, make some noise–” He reached down and tweaked your nipple, and you bit down a moan, shaking your head in refusal to give him what he wanted. “No? Fine, I’ll make you scream my name instead.” There were cold, rough hands on your hips, pulling you into every little thrust he did and angling you so he hit your sweet spot each time.

Soon you began gasping, an orgasm hanging low in your stomach, threatening to tear you apart. He began to thrust longer, harsher thrusts, and one of his hands on your hips trailed down to your clit, and you started to squirm, desperately trying to avoid his devilish fingers. His hand still on your hip held your pelvis down, his other making contact with your nub and teasing it relentlessly.


End file.
